A Talent for Death
by Varity Sinning
Summary: It takes skill and brains to hide deadly talent, even the best make mistakes. In the cover of night the playing field is levelled. Violent death, adult situations, crimes, and elements of action. constructive criticism is encouraged.
1. Chapter 1 The Last Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter-verse.**

**A Talent For Death**

**The Last Master**

* * *

"One more time. I know your tired, but the best never rest. Freestyle. Come back to centre after each, I wanna see you move." Sweat ran in rivulets down her face. "Seumul!"

Bowing to her master, she began. Visualizing each set as an encounter with one of many individuals. Pulling her fear and anger to her, she felt the reality of her training. All of her strength focused each time on the opponent that just might kill, mane, violate or torture her. Or all four if she was unlucky.

Her skin was maroon with exertion, and her heart beat neared stroke level. She bowed to her master, then lay flat on the floor to relax and meditate after the hard workout. She visualized soft clouds drifting through a light blue sky. Breathing slow and deeply. "Ok, Master Pall I'm ready. You're going to have your work cut out for you tonight." She got to her feet and preceded to the locker room. Agile she hopped up on to the massage table where she waited face down.

Master Pall was silent as he loosened and kneaded each muscle group. "Yikes," she blurted. He pressed on it lightly, "yeah, that's the spot." Massaging the affected muscle very gently, then the surrounding muscle much more forcefully. "Could do my scalp too, I think I have the makings of a headache?" She focused her mind on each touch willing each bunched muscle to succumb to his handling.

"Ok sit, I want you to hydrate before moving on." He handed her the water bottle in a practised manoeuvre. "Good work tonight. Though your form is still loose. I still don't understand why don't compete." Master Pall smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

Sitting on the table sipping her electrolyte thoughtfully. "Master Pall, since this is our last meeting for the foreseeable future I'll tell you a couple of things: my name isn't Ella, and I'm not training for sport but for combat. One more thing, Master Pall I will never forget your teachings. I'll carry them with me always."

Master Pall, "hand me the water bottle and we'll resume." When he reached her pectorals, he let out a long-suffering sigh.

"I'm ready this time, I'm focused." He massaged circles into her chest, "oh damn!" She giggled and snorted uncontrollably. Folding weakly into herself. "Sorry, Master. I can't help I'm ticklish. I try, really."

"You better hope none of your opponents try massaging your chest. You'll be completely helpless. Relax, just your neck and shoulders left."

Once on her feet again Ella stretched slowly luxuriating in a wonder a good massage brings. "Master Pall," she reached for his hands. "You have taught me so much, given me so much that I never will be able to thank you enough. But I'd like to try." Letting go off his hands, she started to undress. "I am no longer your student, join me for a shower. I must smell like the Thames." Her towel and toiletries waited for her on the bench.

The shower hissed and streamed. Releasing her hair from sweatband and scrunchy, his hands caressed her sides deliciously. She turned her back to the spray rinsing her hair, drips rolled down her face all the while. "Thank you for joining me Marc." He grabbed her shampoo led her out of the spray and kissed her as he washed her hair. Ella's hands where free to caress his compact body, each rippling muscle a gift to her senses. They took it in turns washing and exploring each other. _This was certainly a fond farewell. _"Don't hold back." She fastened her mouth on his. The impact jarred a yelp from her. Sighing with pleasure she flexed her muscles in rhythm with his thrusts. Marc gasped in her ear when he released. Easing her legs down from his waist he caught his breath while she kissed him. Turning off the shower tap Marc smiled at her. "When you come back I'll give you the other half of that."

Ella smirked at him, "incentive for me to return. Thank you." She looked very serious, "I will return when I'm done." She hugged him close.

"And when you do, you'll tell me your name." She assented.


	2. Chapter 2 Places To Go, Things To Do

******Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- Thank you everyone for joining me for another instalment of Glimmer**

**Date Modified- **January, 29, 2010

**A Talent for Death**

**Places To Go, Things To Do**

**

* * *

  
**

"You be careful dear, I read the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, I know very well what's going on." Seeing her daughter's exasperation she defended herself. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the obituary section growing."

"Mum. I love you, I don't want you to worry unnecessarily. My wand is in my sleeve, and I won't take any risks. I'm taking the scooter did you need anything beside tomato sauce?"

"Baguette. We'll have it with dinner."

Before her Mum could issue any more warnings of doom she ducked out the door. In the garage she pulled the snug helmet on and sped out of the drive.

~*~

Engaging the kickstand she hung her helmet on the back, casting an anti-theft charm. A noise caught her notice. A man was accosting a plain sort of woman. She approached the two. Wand out she ducked between two cars putting a disillusionment charm on herself. Silently she walked to the man. From looking at his shoes she could tell he wasn't a muggle.

She put a body-binding jinx on him, then wrapped her arms around him and disapparated. They arrived in a field outside the city limits. She let go of the man and he fell over. "Messing with defenceless Muggles," she clicked her tongue. Since she was still under the concealment charm, fear flashed in the wizard's eyes. "She bent down and pulled back his left sleeve. "My my you have been a very bad boy. I tell you what I'm going to let you go today."

She pulled out a switchblade flicking it open with barely a movement. "Muggles made this," turning the blade catching the light. She cut a double x through his Dark Mark. "I'll know you if I come across you again." Pulling a tiny phial out she unstoppered it. "This is going to do wonders for you. It's a mixture of a Forgetfulness Potion with a healthy ratio of Everlasting Elixir. Just so you know; if I ever catch you at it again I'm going to make you choke on my blade." The switchblade glinted as she wiped the congealing blood on his shirt. Levitating him to a standing position she tipped the contents of the glass vessel into his unresisting mouth. She drew her wand down along his neck and chest guiding the potion into his stomach.

Two Beats

Releasing him from the body-bind she disapparated back to the market. On the side of the building she removed the disillusionment charm.

"Tomato sauce and a baguette coming right up." _That was fun._

**  
~*~**

**  
Author's Note: Evil Cliffy, there will be a lot going on in the next chapter so I figure I'd split it up.**


	3. Chapter 3 Two for One Discount

******Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- Thank you everyone for joining me for another installment of A Talent for Death  
**

**Date Modified- **January 30, 2010

**A Talent For Death **

**Two For One Discount**

**

* * *

  
**

Not making a sound Hermione slid her black jeans jacket and hikers on. In complete darkness she opened the front door and slipped out. This time no mercy would be given. The disillusionment charm she cast was powerful enough she was nearly undetectable.

_  
Several locations across the commonwealth have seen Deatheater attacks that would be the place to start. Lets start at St. James, London._

_CRACK_

Hermione arrived on Chase Side next to a bakery. _The dewy night air was thick, perhaps there would be rain. Things seemed quiet in this business district._ Walking south-east her ears were alert for any disturbance. After passing the Metropolitan Police Station she got just what she wanted. An Alley near a lounge two men were accosting a third. They had levitated him ten feet in the air and pinned him to the side of the building. He wasn't very old, her own age maybe. Clearly terrified though not screaming. _They probably used a silencing charm. _Studying the situation for a moment. Stupefying the two men, she turned her wand to the lad with a swift Libracorpus. The young man screamed and ran.

The two thugs however were still knocked out.

Damn, the young man must have gone to the police. Sirens sounded. She took their wands grabbed each by the leg and disapparated.

They hit the ground with a nasty thud. The sound of the ocean was nice. Waking one of them putting a silencing charm on the young Deatheater. He couldn't see her; instantly he went for his wand. 'No wand' you could see his panic, he scrambled over to his friend looking for a wand.

"Now that's interesting, didn't even check to see if you friend was alive." He jumped and rushed toward the disembodied voice. She flicked open the switchblade, "come on that's right, almost there." The Deatheater impaled himself on her blade. She gave it a sharp twist. "I wonder if anyone will care you're dead or not." Falling on his face the man went limp quickly. The other man woke. He wondered around dazedly for a moment. Stepping up behind him she locked his arms behind him in a standard hold. "Are you ready to try some extreme apparition? Okay. Since you asked nicely." The man was screaming. She Apparated them to a point over the rocky beach in mid-air. The free-fall was a thrill. She let go half way to the bottom disapparated back up to the cliff. She was just in time to hear a meaty thump.

Her adrenal gland was working overtime. She'd have to try that again when someone wasn't screaming in her ear.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Angel

-=I don't make money from my story and I likely never will.=-

**A Talent For Death**

**Dark Angel**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~**

"Darling look here it says, 'Rita Skeeter the Daily Prophet special correspondent reporting.' Isn't she that nasty bit of work you told me about?"

"Yeah Mum that's her alright. Who is she libelling now?" The young woman spoon up a bit of soft-boiled egg.

"Funny thing, she not really saying anything about anyone in particular. Only that there has been a half-dozen deaths and suspicious disappearances. From what I gather here nobody's much bothered about it. Here's her quote, 'Rita Skeeter and her rabid readers are just in a state to hear what our Dark Angel has to say. If you're out there Dark Angel contact me, we'll have a nice chat. Everyone's dying to hear what you've got to say.' Then it gives a description of the targeted persons. All of the deaths and disappearances were in their twenties with known links to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. One of the "victims" see it's here in quotes, 'had his Dark Mark practically cut from his arm,' prior to being struck by a Muggle motorist. They think the man was confunded. The Muggle who hit him said the man just wandered out into the road with no thought to oncoming traffic." Her Mum looks up from the paper, "now isn't that just odd."

"Rita Skeeter usually can't keep from making slanderous statements. Give her time though she'll work her way round to it I dare say. Did anyone else die?" Putting on a grim face.

"Erasmus Aloya, 135years old died in sleep. Morge Arthur 86 years old died in fatal splinching, 'poor man was senile.' Just two others Dutchy Don and Faye Falin died together in giant attack while on holiday abroad."

"No strange killings then?" She asked mildly.

"No darling pretty standard stuff. Except for the Deatheaters." The older woman put the paper down to finish her cold toast.

"Well, that's something." She cleared up her place and washed her hands. "Mum do you mind if I stay at the Burrow for the remaining holiday?"

* * *

AN/ Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave questions or comments.


	5. Chapter 5 Supposition

-=I don't own Harry Potter and company. Pity really.=-

AN/ Please review. Melt my butter with your flames (I can take it)

*****

**A Talent for Death**

**Supposition**

**~*~**

"So Harry who do you think it is?" Ron asked excitedly.

"The Dark Angel?" Harry sounded disinterested.

"Don't be a prat, who do you think we've been talking about for the past week?" Ron was clearly exasperated at Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

Harry looked up from Quidditch Through the Ages. "I dunno, um Lupin. Working with Greyback must give him some insight into who is and who isn't a Deatheater."

Ginny chimed in, "what if it was Snape? I mean he must know loads of those scum-bags."

"Ginny, Snape really? That would be really unlikely. That would be doing something good, so-not-Snape." Ron negated.

"Why is that so unlikely? Really he's given me some looks that a basilisk would be proud of." Ginny defended. "Hermione who do you think it is?" Ginny really wanted a defender of the Snape is the Dark Angel Theory.

"Honestly, I can't imagine who it could be. But I will say this much. I hope this so called Dark Angel gets as many Deatheaters as possible, Vol..Ok-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also if it's possible." Ron still winced. "Oh get over it Ron; who do you think it is?"

Ron looked thoughtful, "I vote for Mad-Eye. Yeah, tired trying to get stuff done through the system decided to go renegade."

Harry privately hoped the same thing as Hermione, but thought it wouldn't be a very Gryffindor thing to say.

"I know." Harry was ready to joke. "It's Amos Diggory, he went mental and was on a crusade to wipe them out."

"Harry, that's not even funny." Hermione chided. Harry gave her an apologetic look, he knew it had been in bad taste.

Ron grinned fatly. "How's this for logic? Harry's been slaughtering the Deatheaters, you know getting a jump on things." Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs. Harry grinned.

Ginny pulled a face, "don't be stupid Ron, Harry still has the trace on him. Believe me it's not an under-age wizard or witch."

"I couldn't be a witch. Witches don't go around killing people. Or sending them on permanent vacation." Ron spat.

Ginny pressed her wand tip into Ron's nose. "That's a man-pig thing to say. If you disparage witches like that again I'll hex your wedding tackle off. I'm sure no witch would want half-a-wizard."

When Ginny turned her attention away; Ron whispered to Harry, "bet she'd kill people."

"Maybe it's Hermione. Oh, yeah Hermione out in the dead of night killing dirty baddies." Harry laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, but didn't respond.

Ginny smiled broadly, "I still think it's Snape."

~*~

AN/Snape is going to be playing active role in the story soon, please review. Thank you to everyone who set an alert on this story. You fan my fire =D


	6. Chapter 6 Nighttime Confession

**-=I do this for Free, Fun, Fanatic, Fandom, Freakaloo, Fancies (feel free add your own F-words)=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Night-time Confession**

**

* * *

  
**

*****

Hermione and Ginny settled into her room for the night. A single candle guttered as they readied themselves for bed. Crawling under the covers they looked at one another in a strange parody of Spooky Story Telling. "You know that I consider you an intimate friend. One I can really talk to." Hermione nodded smile widening on her face. "Be honest Hermione do you think Snape is the Dark Angel?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's hopeful expression. "Snape the Dark Angel. It sounds good together sort of dashing."

Ginny giggled. "What do you make of my theory?"

"I can't fault your logic. He would certainly know Deatheaters, and he's obviously a powerful wizard." In hushed undertones, "and whatever Harry and your brother say I believe Snape is really a good guy. I suppose it's possible. Snape the Dark Angel, could you imagine an interview with him and Rita Skeeter?" Both Gryffindors laughed their heads off.

Ginny asserted, "if Rita Skeeter came within twenty metres of Snape with a quick-quotes-quill; he'd hex her to hell and back."

High-fiving Ginny, "now that would be a service to wizardkind."

"What do you see in my brother?" Ginny didn't look judgemental only somewhat confused.

"Despite Ron's faults or maybe because of them. I know that I'm seeing the real Ronald Weasley. That's not an act." Hermione giggled. "I've observed enough guys in action to know that the ones who talk the best talk are just that, talk. They spend so much time on how they sound to girls that they fail to focus on walking the walk."

"So do you think you will ever become Mrs. Ronald Weasley?" Ginny's tone was light.

"Mrs. Ronald Weasley? No. It's nothing against your brother, but I don't think I would be happy getting married. I don't see myself as a Mrs. Anybody." Hermione was serious.

"Not even Mrs. Hermione Snape!" Hermione hit Ginny with her pillow. "I've seen the way you look at him. My hair maybe red as a beacon, but I blend surprisingly into the background. I notice things." Hermione looked puzzled.

"Well are you just going to keep me in suspense?" Trying to egg Ginny on.

"I've seen the way he looks at you too. Nothing really overt. No Snape's much too subtle for that. And do you want to know something else?" Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm a little jealous."

Hermione's incredulity warred with flattery. "Now you're talking nonsense. First off take a couple of things into consideration. He's called me an Insufferable Know It All more times than the entire Gryffindor House combined. He's got those tar pit eyes, a person feels like some dinosaur hastening it's own death. And to top it off if Snape smiled at me good; guy or not I'm sure I wouldn't hesitate to disapparate."

Laughing at Hermione, "you're completely missing the point. Those are the reasons you like him. No don't interrupt listen." Ginny held up one finger. "He recognizes your intelligence and doesn't use you for it like certain somebodies." Holding up another finger. "Getting sucked into his eyes, well that's plain erotic. He's paying attention, moreover I think that he wants to discover the real Hermione." Ginny waved the third finger in front of her friend pointedly. "If Snape smiled at you; you would be so overcome with emotion that you'd drench your knickers and spew pheromones. So naturally the only way to keep that from happening would be to disapparate. Quod erat demonstrandum."

Hermione shook her head side to side. "How do you come up with this crap?" It was Ginny's turn to hit her with the pillow.

"I dare you to write a note explaining how you feel about the good professor." Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, uh-ha that's going to happen, the day you send him a love letter." Hermione returned the smirk with interest.

Smugly pleased. "I already have." Ginny stated confidently.

"Ginevra Weasley, you did not." Hermione's mouth had fallen open.

"You know I did. One thing you should know." Ginny smiled at the greedy look in Hermione's eyes.

"What's that?" She barely contains her excitement.

"I signed your name to it."

Hermione smiled tentatively at Ginny, "you are kidding, trying to match Fred and George right?

Ginny lay on her back drawing with her wand in the air, "Sincerely, Hermione Granger." In a perfect imitation of her friend's script.

"Ginny Weasley I'm going to kill you." Pupils shrinking to pin pricks. "You had better be kidding."

The red-head got serious for a moment. "Do you want to know what I wrote?" Shaking her head mutely. "I wrote. Dear Professor Snape, please don't be angry with me. I feel compelled to inform you that Ginevra Weasley is more attached to you than seems wholly healthy. You must realize that I am not one for playing pranks or making my fellow Gryffindors look bad. I hope you will keep this confidential, after all I don't wish to embarrass her. I have full faith you that you wouldn't do anything untoward. Thank you for reading this missive. Sincerely, Hermione Granger."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "You're barking mad. At least I'm only a tattle-tail and not a love-sick student."

* * *

AN/ I had a good laugh writing this chapter hope you laughed too. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 Fruits of Summer

**-=I don't own Harry Potter etc. If I did I'd be making money doing this wouldn't I?=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Fruits of Summer**

At pretty regular intervals Order Members would drop by for a chat or dinner sometimes a nap. More often than not they would discuss events in the Daily Prophet in greater detail than was presented in the rag. Or brought news home before it ever hit the headlines. Hermione made mental notes from the news abstracts or verbal updates, on known Deatheaters and suspected hideout locations.

They had enjoyed the remaining fruits of summer. Her apparition was improving to the point that what was once a loud crack became a soft pop. Out in the yard Hermione places a disillusionment charm on her so she can run through sets unobserved.

The evening before going back to Hogwarts Ginny was outraged reading the headlines at the table. "It's just a load of rubbish. Rita bloody Skeeter is banging on about how we wouldn't have this new rash of Muggle and Muggle-born killings if the Dark Angel would stand and deliver. She should be blaming the Ministry, the Dark Angel was a gift. How was he suppose to run about rounding all the Deatheaters up? Tell me that."

Ron sniggered, "yeah cause Snape's social calendar is too full to permit him time to chase down his evil brethren."

"Ronald, Ginevra what are you to on about?" Mrs. Weasley was prepared to scold.

Ronald looked sheepish but amused. "Mum Ginny thinks the Dark Angel is Snape."

Ginny cut in, "and Ron thinks it's Mad-Eye."

"Ginevra, Ronald it's time to stop all this nonsense. Who says this vigilante is even someone you know? Finish your dinner. You have packing to finish tonight we can't afford to be delayed in the morning. Between the Dark Angel nonsense and the Chosen One rubbish you would think the ministry didn't want to deal with the problem."


	8. Chapter 8 Bloodshed and Butterbeer

_**-=Jo is the queen of the HP-universe. Merlin Save the Queen=-**_

**A Talent for Death **

**Bloodshed and Butterbeer**

**~*~**

Third years and up flooded into Hogsmeade. As soon as the Golden Trio reached Hogsmeade Hermione detached herself from Harry and Ron. Knowing that they wouldn't follow her to the smelly old bookshop. Walking round the back of the bookshop Hermione disapparated.

Following Lupin's hunch she went to a copse behind a derelict muggle farm. Disillusionment charm in place and silencing charm on her shoes she preceded. Not finding anything of interest in the stand of trees she made her way to the crumbling house. One young man was talking on a cell phone. An older man walked up to the man on the phone shouting, "you're an embarrassment. Using muggle devices, they're probably listening to your pathetic conversation. I aught to kick your ass on principle."

The young man presses the mute button, "who fucking died and made you king. You got no cause to say anything Mr. I Just Got Me A New Car, so shut the fuck up." Resuming his conversation, Hermione noticed the new car. Pointing her wand at it she made it catch fire.

The older wizard attacked the younger one throwing punch after punch. "You sonofabitch. I'll cram that phone down your throat." The younger man was knocked down in the scuffle. Hermione checked her watch, she had approximately one hour to meet the lads at the Three Broomsticks.

_OK. Let's get this done so I can make tea in time. If there was anyone in the house they would have come out by now. Stupefy. Pulling out her switchblade she stabbed both men in the heart with a rending jerk. When neither men registered a pulse she transfigured them into dog turds and the blood into urine she left them were they were. Pop. _

Hermione had apparated into the woods skirting Hogsmeade. Checked her clothes for blood and cleaned her deadly friend. Twenty minuets to spare she hurried into the bookshop and picked up the used books she had previously put on hold. Thanking the ancient shop keeper, Hermione headed down to the Three Broomsticks.

Huffing and puffing she threw herself into the booth Harry and Ron occupied. Ron pinched his long nose shut. "Merlin, Hermione can you scourgify them or something." Harry being more charitable handed her a butter beer.

"Thanks Harry. And Ron for your information I like the smell of old books, new parchment and leather."

Harry broke in, "is that why you like studying in the library so much?"

"Yes, Harry as a matter of fact it is." Hermione stuck up her nose at Ron.

"As long as you don't tell us that you fantasize about being spanked with a fifty year old atlas, while writing lines for a leather-clad Snape." Ron was sorry he said it, because Hermione and Harry sprayed butter beer through their noses at him. Futility wiping his face off on the cocktail napkin. "Guess I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Hermione waved her wand cleaning the three of them up.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley you should." Snape leaned in close. "Perhaps you should return to the castle before you embarrass the school." Snape said nastily.


	9. Chapter 9 All The Wrong Places

**-=Fanfiction writers unite for free unsolicited distribution of unpaid enterprise.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**All The Wrong Places at All The Wrong Times**

~*~*~*~*~

Rita Skeeter Special Correspondent on the Darker than Dark Angel Disappearances; standing outside a shabby wizarding home in my custom pink pygmy puff coat. According to undisclosed informant in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; four wizards and one witch were hit with killing curses. It will come as no surprise to our readers that each bore a Dark Mark. And...dear readers get this, the wand used appears to be of dubious origin. My source was unable to confirm whether the wand was handmade, foreign or had it's magical signature altered. What I can tell you with any surety is that this is the first case of killing curse being used. More on this outstanding story as it unfolds." _Must be a copycat, I don't use the killing curse. "_Further to my inquiries. Dark Angel, be a dear and send us an owl. We need to have a one on one, my place or yours...." Hermione huffed. "Rita Skeeter has cotton wool for brains. Honestly that's just...ugh." _Copycat assassin? _

This sparked a renewed interest in the Dark Angel topic. Theories flew at the Gryffindor table that morning. Ginny wagged her eyebrows at Hermione as she darted a glance toward Snape at the teachers' table. Hermione only laughed out loud. "So Hermione what brought you lot back to the castle so soon?" Before Ron could object, Hermione pushed the platter of rashers out-of-the-way and leaned across the tabletop to Ginny. Hermione told Ginny what Ron said to garner Snape's attention. Both girls laughed raucously.

There was a scuff on stone. "Ms. Granger I know you like showing your brain off but showing your knickers is really across the line." Hermione pinked and Ginny literally looked like she suffered a brain haemorrhage.

Sitting down quickly smoothing down her skirt. "Sorry Sir, I'll take more care in the future." Hermione could tell Snape had moved on when Ginny winked at her. Hermione wanted to talk further. "You're as red as a pomegranate. Speaking of which come with me I want to talk to you, you troublemaker." She grabbed a pomegranate from the fruit bowl and lead Ginny out of the Great Hall.

~*~*~

"He seems to be in all the wrong places at all the wrong times these days. Are you sure you told me the truth about that letter you wrote." They sat in a spacious window seat, Hermione cracked open the pomegranate with a severing charm. "Well?" Reluctantly she handed Ginny half of the jewel-bright fruit.

"Yes, I told you the truth about what I wrote." Ginny looked away quickly.

"What did you neglect to tell me then?" Hermione warned.

"Damn, don't kill me. I dotted your 'I' with a little heart." Ginny winced waiting to be hexed.

"Ginevra Weasley, I'm going to get you back for that. You just wait." Hermione dug into her fruit. "Merlin, I'm not going to catch a break today." Ginny heard what Hermione saw. Snape coming down the hall. "Quick hide your fruit." Making sure her skirt wasn't hiked up. "Transfiguration class we learned this new wand movement to help facilitate human transformation."

"Detention, both of you. This is neither the Gryffindor common room, nor is it the Great Hall were food is to be consumed. You two are bound and determined to get into trouble so your detentions shall be served separately. Which days do you have rounds Ms. Granger?"

"Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Sir." Hermione recited.

"Then your detention shall be served with me tonight straight after dinner. Ms. Weasley your detentions will be served Monday and Tuesday." Ginny was just about to object. "Ms. Weasley the letter I receive bearing Ms. Granger's signature is a forgery and I know which Gryffindor sent it. Monday and Tuesday after dinner. Now remove yourselves to your common room."

They scrambled out of the window seat. "You told didn't you?" Ginny asked in a harsh whisper.

"No, but I bet you're going to enjoy your detentionS." Hermione needled.


	10. Chapter 10 Big Mistake 1

**-*Ms. Rowling has been kindness itself to permit us license to make her characters do the nasty.***

**A Talent for Death **

**Big Mistake 1**

* * *

Hermione scrubbed the floor on hands and knees while Snape rifled through his shelves. Hermione seen that a large jar containing an embryonic dragon was about to fall. She executed a diving roll across the classroom and grabbed it before it hit the floor. Snape looked at her with open mouth astonishment. Handing him the heavy jar, he saw the sinews and muscle definition in her forearms. "Dragon sir. I'll get back to work now." She hastily walked across the classroom and resumed her cleaning trying her utmost to become invisible.

Hermione knew that wasn't going to happen as she heard his footfalls nearby. "Ms. Granger, take a seat."

Not looking up she sat on the nearest bench. "Yes Sir? Something wrong Sir?" Snape sat on the bench in the next row.

"Look at me when I talk to you." She looked up at him wincing a bit. "Ms. Granger kindly tell me what the hell just happened."

"Uh, Sir your dragon almost crashed to the floor. I grabbed it before it could hit, Sir." She folded her hands in her lap carefully lacing her fingers together.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Out with it Granger." Snape crossed his arms.

"Yes, well about that, I'm sorry if it wasn't uhm very lady-like. It's such a nice specimen, I just didn't want your jar to break." She squirmed in her seat under his piercing glare.

"Since you seem determined to avoid addressing my question probably you should just give an exhibition." Snape recrossed his arms. "Well, get on with it."

Hermione sulked but got to her feet. Glad she was wearing shorts under her skirt. Hermione cleared the desks out of her way with a wave of the wand. _Might as well do a set, can't do anymore damage can I?_ She stretched and bowed as was ingrained into her habit. Backing up as far as she could go, she ran through a seven step set with including the bit he saw. Sweat running into her eyes, pulling her shirt tail out wiping her face. She picked her wand up and waved the desks back into place. "I'm not used to doing that for an audience." Hermione was grateful that her hair had been secured. She sat down hard from the unexpected workout. Hermione was becoming unnerved by Snape's silence. "How many more detentions do I have now?" She tried to leave the derision out of her voice.

"Finish the floor and you can go." Snape gave up whatever he had been doing at the shelf and took up behind his desk.

Finishing up the final corner Hermione emptied her bucket in the sink. Giving the bucket and brush a thorough rinse she washed her hands. Approaching Snape's desk Hermione got his attention. "Sir if you don't mind I'd rather nobody knows about that."

"Ms. Granger I don't think I would know how describe such a thing." Pausing momentarily. "Ms. Granger, do you mean to tell me know one knows about that?" Snape obviously didn't believe her.

"No, Sir as a result I'm a little out of practice. It's not something I can do while people stand around gawking, and well we don't have fitness facility here." She was sincerely disappointed.

Hermione thought she saw something pass behind his eyes. "And Ms. Granger...if I wanted to...watch?" His voice was measured and colourless.

Hermione had to look at it from a practical standpoint, "I shouldn't think I'd be able to stop you Sir." A note of uncertainty lingered.

"Very well Ms. Granger, you shall have a location to practice after dinner and on the weekends." Snape offered.

"I can't after dinner. I can't do it on a full stomach Sir. The weekends would be wonderful Sir. Uhm thank you Professor. Sir will you inform me when the arrangements are made?" Hermione felt extremely awkward.

"Is the time prior to mealtime acceptable?" Hermione shook her head in accent. "Ms. Granger you may use the Room of Requirement. When you decide to go simply wear a hair-band in your house colours."

A.N./Thanks to Megan Consoer and HarryPotterFanaticToTheEnd for their kind encouragement.


	11. Chapter 11 Where the Seer Shares

_**-=To say that I will never make any money writing Fanfiction is a fact.=-**_

**A Talent for Death**

**Where the Seer Shares**

~*~

To say Hermione was unsettled by recent events would be a gross understatement. For Snape to have glimpsed into her private world was bad enough, but for him to want to continue to view that private world was another thing entirely. _What did he want? Was it such an oddity that his mind thirsted for the strangeness of it? Could it be the fact she held something secretive that was almost second nature? That is a possibility. _Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the implications of his new knowledge. _Any fool knew that Snape was as smart as they came with great instincts and a ruthless nature. A combination that didn't permit carelessness. _Hermione was brought up short with a crash having walked straight into Professor Trelawney who dropped her scrying pan. The echoing crash reverberated off the stone.

Trelawney gripped Hermione by the shoulders and lowered her head to whisper to her, "the smooth surface hides the whirlpool. Take care, wouldn't want to get sucked down. There's a dear." Without another word she picked up the reflective pan and scampered off.

_My life just gets stranger and stranger._ Her Mary-Janes sounded on the chilly stone as she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. _She knew she had to be careful, or the skills she honed would be public knowledge and she didn't want that._


	12. Chapter 12 A Slytherin Plays His Hand

**-=I do this for fun, not funds.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**A Slytherin Takes a Plays His Hand**

**~*~**

She was chaffed inside her skin. Denying herself the opportunity to practice, knowing she had only to don a headband and proceed to the Room of Requirement. Meditation would only take her so far. Her classmates were finding this new agitated Hermione something of an amusement. Going out of their way to annoy her, several times she shirked her prefects duties to keep from strangling a student.

This development went horribly awry in a Potions Class. In the process of brewing the Prophetic Dream elixir Ron wouldn't stop nudging her. At her limit Hermione let Ron have it, "Ronald Weasley if you do not cease this very moment I am going to thrash you." Her ragged tone was nothing short of a growl. Everyone including Professor Snape registered the venom in her edict.

"Ms. Granger see me after class. Back to work all of you." Hermione ploughed through the remaining class stoutly ignoring everything and everyone.

~*~

Hermione knew the door had been warded by feeling of magic crackling in the air. "Ms. Granger," Snape addressed her silkily. "Several things have become apparent to me. Since your last detention you have shown an increased hostile attitude, which certainly goes against what we have come to expect from you. I believe it lies in the fact that you haven't been exercising your aggression properly. After dinner this evening you will precede directly to the Room of Requirement to amend this failing. Dismissed." Hermione was now perhaps more angry now than she was before. Grabbing her bag she stepped up onto the bench, then off flouncing from the room. _How dare he!_

_~*~_

The small nondescript door marked the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Snape was already waiting for her. "You're late." He barked.

Hermione scowled. _I need a floor mat, a bag and water bottle._ Tapping her uniform with her wand transfiguring it into a comfortably fitting cotton tunic and pants. She walked to the centre of the mat ran through several reps of crunches, stretches, and double kneel-jacks. Taking a small drink of water before she began. Hermione did not bow to Snape before she had begun, it didn't matter anyway he didn't know it had been disrespectful on her part.

Since it had been some time since she had run through drills she took it easy. Half way through kicking drills she could just imagine was Master Pall would say. "Your kicks are loose, sharpen your focus. No lying down, pick up the pace. I want to see you move. I'll step in if you don't improve." As she finished the set she thought with a pang of longing that she would welcome a round of sparring with her master. He never took it easy on her and he took great pride in punishing stupid mistakes. She missed him all the same.

Stopping for a couple sips of water. Hermione rejoined centre, to insure she didn't break a foot she strapped the newly appeared foot pads. Careful to work both sides evenly she did a round each; reverse side kicks, jump back leg round kicks and basic front kicks. The only sound in the room were her grunts and shouts. Then she stretched before beginning several rounds of blocks and punches.

Acutely aware of Snape's presence she spun on her kneel. He had his wand drawn she back-flipped kicking the wand out of his hand. Scoping it up she stepped back into a reverse hook kick stopping short of Snape's face. Switching legs she repeated. Gripping his wand between her teeth she executed another back-flip kick. Tired from her fun she straightened up and held his wand resting on her two palms.

Hermione walked back to centre laid on the mat to meditate. _The clouds wouldn't come this time._ Letting it go for the moment she focused on her breathing instead. Her heart beat slowed enough that the blood flow was no longer ringing in her ears. Snape stepped toward her. Ignoring the pain in her muscles she sprang to her feet assuming a defensive posture. "I'm finished for the night. Let me shower and I'll be ready to go on my rounds. Dobby." The little house elf apparated in.

"Miss," Dobby spotted the Professor, "and Professor. What can Dobby be doing for you?"

Hermione got down on one knee so she was eye-level with the elf. "It's a terrible imposition but could you please get me a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. I'm filthy from my work-out so I'll need to change out of these."

Bowing low to Hermione he disapparated. Before got to her feet Dobby was back. Clothes in one hand Dobby held up the other up to his mouth. Hermione bent down to hear what Dobby had to say. "Dobby is thinking you'd be wanting small clothes too."

"Thank you, you're absolutely right. I really appreciate it." She took the clothes. Dobby bowed again and left. She smiled when she looked at the clothes seeing the socks were mismatched. "I won't keep you Professor. She walked over the loo the room provided, went in and showered. Dressing quickly she rejoined Snape in the main room. "I feel like a person again." Pleased and refreshed from the shower though a little sore from disuse.

"As opposed to what Ms. Granger?" Snape asked sharply.

"As opposed to something that washed up on the bank of the Thames." She rolled her shoulders experimentally. She could really use Master Pall now, she certainly wasn't going to ask Snape or anyone else for a massage. Picking her wand up she tapped the muscle group lightly to ease the discomfort.

"What on earth are you doing Ms. Granger?" Snape looked at her suspiciously.

"Tending to a muscle group. No big deal as soon as I get my shoes on I'll be ready to go." Tying her trainers she grabbed the full water bottle and lead the way out.


	13. Chapter 13 Big Mistake 2

**-=Thank Merlin JKR tolerates us.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Big Mistake #2**

**

* * *

  
**

These days Hermione felt like Damocles, never knowing when the thread would break only that it ultimately would. Snape more or less detained her in the Room of Requirement once a week. While that may be good practice for her; she never felt quite comfortable with Snape witnessing her martial skills. It felt far too invasive, the only other person to watch her run through drills or sets was Master Pall. She was certain her secret was safe with him.

Moreover Master Pall knew her as Ella. Whereas Snape had access to every documented fact about her not to mention a few keen observations. Always keeping this in mind she put forth only forty percent. Winter Hols would start day after tomorrow. She would be able to utilize the information garnered both form Order members and the Daily Prophet.

Snape railroaded her into working out tonight which was fine.

As always Snape was in the room waiting. Hermione had changed prior to coming. Her needs were a little different tonight so in addition to the floor mat and bag she needed several padded risers and a spring board. And best of all high energy trance. Snape couldn't hide his curiosity watching everything take shape. Water bottle in hand Hermione took a few short drinks.

Hermione was excited for the holiday to begin and decided to enjoy herself a bit. Warming up with some tumbling exercises she forgot all about Snape. Then she moved on to some strength training, push-ups, crunches and pull-ups. Thoroughly warmed up she hydrated before beginning the real workout. Tonight she didn't hold anything back. She knew she'd pay in the morning but didn't really care. Too much tension and anticipation had been building up. Her sets resembled nothing so much as rhythmic gymnastics and multi-discipline martial arts. Hermione hadn't known why she hadn't had a spring board in the past after all they were so much fun. She laughed aloud, which was quite incongruous to the shouts, grunts and roars.

The upcoming holidays brought out the kid in her. At the halfway point she cooled down by dancing a bit. Hermione did a controlled handstand gracefully curling onto the mat at her water-bottle. She allowed her heart-rate to reduce to one hundred and fifteen beats per minute, then she arched into a bridge and kicked over. Combination after combination she put her body through their paces pushing herself. Smiling to herself thinking about what Master Pall would say about her freestyle. He'd probably complain that she hadn't confined herself to sets, and he'd undoubtedly complain her form wasn't tight enough. No matter how good she was he'd always complain about that. Hermione supposed he wanted to keep her motivated.

Falling back on the tumbling exercises she cooled down quickly. Finally executing a handstand landing in a splits. Endorphins flooded into her system. Standing up she walked around the floor enjoying the high. What a reward, she was glad she let loose tonight. Walking over to her stuff she towelled off, her cotton outfit clung to her twitching muscles. Hydrating again she lay down to meditate. In addition to the clouds, birds flew in an out twittering happily. She was filled with an amazing contentment.

Retreating to the restroom she showered and dressed.

Snape met her half way. Inhaling the lingering scent of her body wash and shampoo. He put a finger under her chin lifting it to meet his gaze, "Ms. Granger you have been holding back all this time, shame on you."

"What's the big deal Professor it's not like I did anything wrong? There's nothing wrong with holding myself back for my own inscrutable reasons. Nothing at all. There's no reason you should take exception to it Sir."

"Now I think I know why you wanted to keep this to yourself." Snape backed her into the wall. "Combining your considerable fitness with your intellect and quick thinking you could be a force to reckon with. And Ms. Granger knowing this how could I keep it from the powers that be? A war is on Ms. Granger as well you know. I'm sure you'd be quite an asset. There's always the possibility that you've already made yourself useful. Legilimens."

Hermione blocked Snape was she was not as accomplished as he was. She should have practised more. Although she was able to repel him, and he hadn't seen anything damning but it didn't need to be damning. The damage was already done.

"Oh my. Ms. Granger or should I say Dark Angel?" His words were silky and threatening.

"What do you want?" Hermione growled.

"Be nice." He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Very nice." He brushed his lips against hers. She swung her hand up to slap him, but he caught it and held it firm. "I wonder what you'd confess to under Veritaserum, I'm sure it would be quite interesting." Snape wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, then taking her captured hand and nibbling at her wrist.

Speaking through her clenched teeth, "what are you trying to accomplish?"

"No matter how the war falls out I will be under-fire, Ms. Granger. I must say with you securely behind Dumbledore the odds are tilted in our favour. But to answer your question; I'm feeling a little self-interested right now. I wonder what my silence is worth. Of course you could play the odds, most of the wizarding world would applaud your work. They are fickle, and you know that. So Ms. Granger tell me do you want me to inform the Headmaster that he is harbouring a killing machine?"

Hermione had never cured herself of the habit of biting at her lip under stress.

"Ms. Granger your surprisingly quiet this evening. Would you like to come with me to the headmaster for tea? He's always up for a cup and conversation." Whispering into her ear. "Ms. Granger what will it be?"

"I hate you Snape. No, I don't want the Headmaster or anyone else knowing." She cringed as he ran his hand from her shoulder down her chest over her hips.

"Dark Angel, who would have guessed? I'll admit I didn't see that coming. And here I thought that it would be fascinating to watch you tumble." Snape picked her up carrying her to a padded riser. "So what happened to the men that disappeared and never resurfaced?"

"If this is your idea of pillow talk then I think you need to get out more." Hermione smirked.

Snape pulled off her pyjama pants and unbuttoned her top. The lights dimmed considerably. Snape was divested with a wave of the wand. "Dark Angel," he kissed down her neck while running his hand up her thigh. "You are a treat I intend to savour." Snape was gentle in his pleasure but not shy.

"Oh, Sweet Death." He called out as he released. Snape hummed with pleasure. Caressing her skin and kissing her lips. "Dark Angel, be a dear and squeeze me in over the holiday, I'll owl you. I believe a little Christmas cheer is in order."

~*~

* * *

AN/ Snape just did a 'no-no.' Threatening the stealthy assassin. Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14 Promises Not Threats

**-=JKR won't write this trash, so I'll never make money doing this.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Promises Not Threats**

~*~

"Mum, Dad I'm going to get ready for my night out." Hermione tore off upstairs to shower and dress. As she applied her Sleekeazy's Hair Potion there was a peck at the window. _Damn, damn, damn._ The Great Horned Owl soared in as soon as she opened the window. "Not even two days into the holiday. Here gimme that. Mind doing something for me?" The owl looked at Hermione imperiously. "Be a dear and shit on his head." The owl took off as soon as she extracted the missive. _He didn't want a reply? No, of course he didn't want a reply he expected compliance. The bastard._

~*~

I will be outside under a lamppost at 9:00 to take you by side-along apparition. I won't be kept waiting. SS

~*~

"Go fuck yourself." Hermione checked the digital display clock it read 8:15. She was dressed and ready to go. Pulling out her switchblade and her lever locking stiletto comparing the action. Deciding that she wanted to use the stiletto, it needed experience. She tucked it into her back pocket. She put the switchblade in the back of her knickers. Grabbing her short coat with the warming charm she stepped into the hall. The window over looked the street and church parking lot. She cast a quick silencing charm on her shoes, then sent Patronus messengers to her parents to say good night. Her parents thought the Patronus charm was by far the best magic and maybe it was.

Hermione apparated onto the steps leading to the church basement. Remembering to cast the disillusionment charm she emerged into the parking lot. Hitting the delicate lever, the blade zinged out she locked it smoothly and nearly silently. Snape was early. The light he stood under was out, Hermione crept up on him. She hadn't bothered to pull out her wand, she knew where Snape kept his. "Snape don't move unless you want my Italian steel in your kidney. It's a fast and quiet way to go, you'd hardly feel a thing. And keep your wand in your sleeve. You need to know what happens to Blackmailers eventually. Such ammunition is volatile at best." Hermione removed the disillusionment charm but kept the stiletto out.

Stepping back out from behind him. "Severus Snape you know this is against my will. I will get you, just not yet."

Dignified as ever, "take my arm Dark Angel." She shivered slightly when he said it. Hermione gripped his arm firmly and they disapparated. Spinning to a stop she found herself in a tiny sitting-room. Snape sauntered over to a table, "wine?" She declined, Alastair's words ringing in her ears. 'Constant vigilance.'

"Lets get this over with, I had plans tonight before I was rudely interrupted. Can't imagine who'd do that, can you?" Venom oozed from each syllable.

"I'm inclined to keep you over night; give you a little R&R. Being at the top of the food-chain must be stressful." Snape cooed as her removed her coat and admired her hair. "I love what you've done with your hair."

"Don't try my patience tonight Snape." Snape picked her up and carried her to his second floor bedroom.

Placing Hermione gently on the bed. "Lie back and relax." The DADA teacher frowned, "you know Ms. Granger I could be a nasty sort about this." Snape removed her boots and socks caressing her feet.

Looking him dead in the eye, "actually, no you can't." She drew the back of her finger nail down his cheek and across his throat. "You'll be getting your comeuppance from me. I'd rather be merciful but I don't have to be." She leaned in close to his lips, his eyes fixed on two blushing rose petals. She reached into her back pocket for the stiletto. Almost brushing her lip against his, "I could have," the blade of the lever lock slid out smoothly, "killed you this evening." She brushed her lips across his. He hadn't seen her run the blade down his chest. "I could kill you right now. Do you know why I haven't Professor Snape?" He felt the pinprick of steel and sat back gaze transfixed on the blade that was pointed at his heart.

"No. Ms. Granger why haven't you killed me?" His expression was stony.

She knelt up on the bed. "Because though I kill in cold blood. I am not cold blooded. It would be a great waste of talent and I rather think Professor Dumbledore would take a dim view of my removing his spy from service. It has occurred to me the Headmaster thinks you're a stand-up guy. I'll have you know in no uncertain terms I dislike the command in which you apply your will." She gave him a moment to consider what she'd said. "I don't want my work to be disturbed by anyone asserting their power over me. Or deciding I'm wrong for taking matters into my own hands." She combed her fingers through his hair, his eyes closed. "This is a war and if taking out scores of third-rate wizards will help then I'm all for it." She lay back on the soft pillows eyeing him speculatively. She slid the knife back in her pocket.

"That more or less leaves us at a standstill. Depending it seems on how soon I want to die, and how painfully. Am I correct?" Snape was not amused.

"You're spot on Professor." Hermione smiled impishly at him, "now tell me why you felt the need to call me to you, when you had seen me not three days prior. Become insatiable have you?"

Snape took her hand kissing it gently. "You know why so I shall decline to answer."

"So Professor now lets clarify some basic facts. You wish to avail yourself of my charms, greedily I might add. I wish to keep my unanimity and autonomy. And while I presume you are not afraid to die, I'm sure you'd rather not be taken apart muscle by muscle. Have I missed anything?" Smiling brightly.

Snape wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Smiling with great charm of manner, Hermione smiled back, "yes, my Dark Angel you have." She hummed her question against his cheekbone. "I possess a quantity of information. I could tell you where they are, what their habits are and who to look for." He ran his hands under her shirt grazing his fingers across the warm skin. "Certainly you can't always go on rumour. As you know it's not just decent people who read the Daily Prophet. What makes you so sure that they won't set a trap for you?"

"I don't, but fortunately for me someone else has been picking up the slack. Those deaths caused by the killing curse weren't mine." She wound her fingers in his hair.

Snape tapped each piece of clothing with his wand removing the articles to a pile on the bench. "That's because those five kills were mine." Snape kissed her heartily. He stood and undressed. "I believe we can work out some sort of compromise." Using his wand for the rest, he quickly sought refuge under the winter bedspread. "We're unarmed, ready to negotiate?"

"I'm not," she had her switchblade the blade wasn't retracted. Snape reached for it, "better not. That's how you lose a finger." Turning it delicately she flicked the blade up. "See, it's fast and I've put a silencing charm on this one. And it's deadly sharp."

"If you put the knife aside we can get down to business." He tried looking more confident than he felt.

"I've got a katana as well, I'm itching to use it. Want to see it in action?" Surreptitiously she looked at his Dark Mark. He plucked the knife from her hand and set it on the nightstand.

"You will just have to keep a tally I suppose." Snape pulled her close, insinuating himself between her legs. "I suppose my death will come painfully then." Her breasts were presented for his enjoyment.

She could see that he meant it. "Snape look at me." He did, she performed a wandless Legilimens. He knew what she was doing and let her do it all the same. Pulling back, "you're a villain," she laughed. "I got the sense of what you were thinking when you told me my bum was hanging out. Shame on you. Professor." She chuckled at the sneer he wore.

"You should talk murderess. 'Barely a woman' running around hacking people up." He sneered.

"And me 'barely a woman' who you would extort sex from. Stick that in your cauldron and cook it."

"Yes, you're quite right. For too many nights you have kicked, spun, flipped and the lot through my mind both in sleep and haunting my waking hours. I'd do that and worse. I will have you Dark Angel whatever it cost me." He bent to kiss her puffy lips, when she didn't slash his throat he spoke quietly. "I'd rather do this with you, not to you."

The moment of cold calculation hid her confusion. "Alright, we'll play this by ear. Bare in mind I'll have demands of my own." Snape was nothing if not thorough and fierce.


	15. Chapter 15 Truce

**-=Ready friends? It's Fanfiction-time once again.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Truce**

"Please no Merlin!" Hermione sat up still in Snape's bed, sunlight winked through old lace curtains.

Snape sat up tousled and alert. "What?"

"I could be pregnant." Hermione put her hands over her eyes.

"What? No, are you sure? It can't be." Snape was alarmed and completely drained of colour.

"No I'm not. Actually I'm just yanked that I'll have to explain why I didn't come home last night like a good little witch." Hermione waving at no-one. "Hi Mum, hey Dad I spent the night with one of my teachers. I was going to kill him, but I decided the odds were in my favour for an orgasm." She looked at Snape dryly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. Pregnant? What was all that about?" Snape was indignant.

"I wanted to scare the piss out of you first thing this morning because you let me fall asleep. And now," Gathering up her clothes in one hand. "I need a shower before I go home so my parents don't smell sex on me. It's nothing personal but parents really hate that shit."

Snape slid out of bed rock hard and glistening. "In here." Snape waited while his 'Slytherin pride' relaxed before relieving himself. Then Snape climbed in behind her. The spray was cool on his skin. Carefully he helped wash her from head to toe. Indulging in some of the terrain in between. "How will you explain being freshly showered?"

"One of my drunk friends puked on me first thing after breakfast." The lie purled and fell easily. She produced a warm jet of air to dry her hair. "Listen Severus. Last night I let you off easy. You can't use your in-the-classroom-tone with me, it's not going to work. Is it just sex you're after or regaining some kind of power over me?" towelling her legs off. "I don't understand it all. You go straight from hating my guts to forcing me to in essence 'perform' for you then you decide to extorted sex from me. I feel like I'm missing something here." Her cell rang, she put her finger to her lips. "Hello...hi yeah sorry about that I'm still getting cleaned up...long story involving too much alcohol...no Mum I can't...the statute of thingee, you know these aren't friends from school. I might even stop off on my way home for a bite...yes I know...yes...Got it, love you Mum. Bye." She shut her phone off and fell face down in the bed.

Snape didn't answer any of her questions. In a fit of lust, Severus pulled her up by her hip bones and nudged himself in. "Again?" She sounded slightly put out.

"Once is never enough," he puffed between thrusts.

"Try four, at least by my count." Hermione smirked. It did feel awfully good. Maybe there'd be some benefit gained by letting this game continue. She'd just have to temper her responses. When he came Snape lay down beside her and pulled her tightly against his sinewy physique. "What do you want from me Severus?"

His voice resounded harshly in the room. "I will have you whenever I want. I expect you to preform to my liking." Hermione tensed. "You needn't remind me how this is going to fallout because I know. I'm comfortable with those terms. And in exchange I will keep your secret from all sides; the Headmaster, the Ministry and the Dark Lord. And to ensure your cooperation I will provide you with solid, reliable information."

Hermione turned to face him, "I don't trust you. How can I possibly believe you aren't going to set me up, so that I don't live to take my revenge?"

"Being in danger you see," Snape knelt on the bed fully erect moving into between her legs. "It's a weakness I have." Positioning himself clutching her thighs to his chest he thrust. "I'm looking forward to taking full advantage of our truce. You can rest assured I'll keep giving you what you want. At least until there are no more Deatheaters or you tire of our agreement. Until then, you will be a perfect outlet for me to blow off steam."

"Since I've had a bit of a lie in today I will be going out tonight. You can provide me with some good faith information." Snape bit his lip and shuttered. "You are insatiable, I better get out of here while I can still walk." A soon as she stood, his release started to leak out. Hermione shook her hand wandlessly producing a handkerchief to catch the worst of it. Feeling his gaze on her she met his eyes, seeing that they were more than a little surprised. "I've been working rigorously on my wandless magic. Just in case I'm disarmed. Notice I didn't carry it with me up here? Watch this," she brought her hand up in an arch. Her wand zoomed into her hand. "I love magic. I'm working on some theories of spell casting." She pushed him back on the bed. "As you know I'm a filthy mudblood. How is it, do you think that I am so proficient in magic? Well, I have some theories about that as well." She looked at him carefully judging his reaction, then she backed away from him. "I'll wait while you write down the information I need for my excursion tonight." Pointing her wand into her mouth she drank the slow steady stream of water issuing from the tip. Hermione stood Scourgifying herself. She dressed with barely a movement.

Snape held out a slip of paper she took hold of it though Snape didn't let go. "I don't know who will be there or how many. I should come with you."

Leaving him with a teasing kiss, "perhaps. Owl me." Pointing a finger into his chest. "Have your owl wait for a response." Checking that she had both knives and her wand Hermione took the slip of paper and found the stairs. "Do I go outside to apparate?" Putting her coat on she smiled taking in Snape's grand expanse of naked flesh.

"No, disapparate from the sitting room."

"Until we meet again. Ta."


	16. Chapter 16 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungai

**-=Dear Reader this is to inform you that I am poor because I don't make money doing this. Too bad for me.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

**

* * *

  
**

**~*~**

Tonight same place midnight.

SS

~*~

Scribbling quickly

I Suppose.

~*~

Hermione reattached the scroll to the leg of the Great Horned Owl, and opened the window. Hermione removed the katana from under her bed reapplying the disillusionment charm.

She had been trying her luck with invisibility charms so that she might make clothing to aid her. The results were good so far but they weren't impervious. The articles so enchanted had a half life of a week. By the end of the seven days the result resembled a weak disillusionment charm. She wanted something better.

Certain if she worked on the problem long enough applying various techniques, she'd figure out the secret. Harry's invisibility cloak felt lighter than water over the skin. Perhaps it had to be made from something magical; unicorn hair or Acromantula silk, possibly felt from dragon hide. The unicorn hair would certainly be the easiest to test and the most readily available. Helping Hagrid out on weekends in the Forbidden Forest should be sufficient. After all Hagrid routinely found gobs of the stuff.

Carrying One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi down to the sitting room for study. She'd read the book cover to cover making notes on anything that remotely fit into her search criteria. The parchment was split into two columns 'Magically Occurring Material' and 'Concealing/Obscuring'. "What-cha doing pumpkin?" Mum asked.

"Oh this? I'm doing a little research into magical ingredients and their properties. I wish to make a magical cloaking material. So I'm first looking for materials that occur in the magical world and materials that have concealment and or obscuring properties."

"Honey, have you considered looking for items or ingredients that interact with each other to produce those same properties. For example wheat flour isn't much to taste by itself but if you add equal weight measures of egg, sugar and butter you end up with a terrific pound cake." Mrs. Granger sipped her tea casually.

"You know Mum that is a very logical idea, I will do just that. Once I go through this book, I'll pull out my Advanced Potion- Making text and maybe Moste Potente Potions to see if the resulting concoctions fit the same criteria. You're the best." Vigorously she devoured each entry extracting the meaning and classifying or discarding. The nib pen scratched comfortingly on the parchment, Hermione didn't have to stop to dip the pen thus making the note-taking more efficient.

She whiled away the hours turning pages, reading and taking notes. The parents who loved her, looked on with pride as Hermione worked doggedly. Every half hour she charmed her parchment to lengthen. "Dear, it's almost midnight, why don't you run off to bed. You'll have plenty of time tomorrow for scholarly pursuits."

_Almost midnight? Damn. _"I think you're right. Thanks time just got away from me." Putting her book down she withdrew to her room. Quickly changing into her prototype invisibility attire she pulled out both the katana and her switchblade. Pulling her hair back, wrapping it up tightly then she placed a freezing charm on it. Hermione had ten minuets to go. She grabbed Severus' note and pocketed the knife and wand. Hermione put her coat on and slipped the chest strap over her head and arm. Waving her wand producing an illusory glamour portraying a 'Hermione fast asleep in her bed.'

She Apparated to the side of the church. Hermione walked steadily until she was within several centimetres of Snape. The silencing charm on her boots still held and she was hidden behind a disillusionment charm. "I'm right behind you. I hope for your sake your mind is on work this evening and not domestic matters."

"My mind is always on domestic matters I'm afraid." Snape snorted.

"Well, I've got a job to do so keep it in your pants." Her tone may have been light but the warning was not.

"You've got a job to do? Gryffindors. Don't let that ego trip you up, I have plans for you when we're done." Snape drawled.

She reached down and cupped him between the legs. "Think back to our conversation at Spinner's End."

Snape inhaled sharply. "How do you know..?"

He was cut short. "That you live on Spinner's End. Well that's easy, my cell has G.P.S. See my brilliant Potions Master, I have an advantage over you in that I have the best of both worlds; Magic and Muggle. If I could get the ass-backward fools at the Ministry to let me coordinate an operation we could be done with Voldemort in no time. As it is I'm tempted to leave school this moment to do just that." Snape hissed when she said the name. "I digress. As for our conversation I mentioned that I have demands of my own." She ran a knuckle across his cheekbone. "We won't worry about that just now, we need to leave."

"Take my arm Dark Angel." He held out his arm, he couldn't see her but he knew he'd feel her grasp.

On tip-toe she licked up the centre of his thin lips. "I'm starting to wonder if excites you to call me that." She grasped his arm and spun off through space and time.

~*~

* * *

AN/ Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17 Ways and Means

**-=Disclaimer- I can't make money doing this so I can't quit my day-job. =) =-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Ways and Means**

**~*~**

They emerged from below a berm in a dense woods. "This is the outpost in the mountains outside of Hogsmeade. There's never fewer than four Deatheaters at a time. The most that I've seen were a round dozen."

_I wish I had night vision, if I'm going to traipse through woods at night._ "The more the better." Hermione breathed. She could feel Snape's question. "Crowds are easier to provoke than individuals. Just listen," she held her wand just behind the ear to enhance her range. Lowering her wand. "I can definitely hear five, but there may be more who aren't talking. They could be sleeping. Stay here, I need to get closer." Tucking her wand inside her coat she pulled out the switchblade. She could feel the blade catch locking into place. Snape reached out grabbing her. "You have to stay here, and you can't go firing of killing curses either. You can't see me, I don't want to get hit with one." He felt around in the visually empty space, Hermione put the blade down so he didn't slice himself up. _What is he up to?_ "that's my right forearm you got there." Snape continued to grope around.

Clumsily he brushed his thumb over her lips through the fabric. "You better come back in one piece. I could fuck your corpse but not bits of you."

Hermione disengaged Snape, "you're way too romantic for me." She felt her away along an animal trail. Switchblade in her right hand and wand in her left she crept closer. _Someone was asleep, she could hear the stuttering snores. The wizard couldn't be more than four metres away._ Looking in through the rudimentary window. Moving in closer she put a silencing charm on the man. She waited to see if anyone reacted to the quiet. After a few moments it was obvious no one had been paying attention to the man. Listening closer, Hermione didn't hear anything to indicate someone was near the sleeping man. Hermione put away the knife and pulled out the katana. The man didn't have a pillow so his chin was lifted at a perfect angle. Hermione listened carefully before stepping in through the doorway. A quick Muffliato and she took the last four steps before she was within striking distance. She brought the katana down severing the man's head. He never knew what hit him. Casting a glamour over the man making him look perfectly fine and sleeping like a baby. She removed the Muffliato. Backing out of the hovel, she stepped backward into the brush.

There was no one on that side so she Scourgified her blade. Then silently crept around and pressed her back to the makeshift shelter the dead man was in. Standing by the door way she waited until she could hear voices. Enhancing her hearing she counted the men's voices, still five. She peaked in through a window. Two men sat playing cards and drinking. The other three sat around a fire talking animatedly. Obviously they were already drunk. Then with horror she caught sight of her. She was tied hand and foot to a cot clothes ripped or missing. Rage boiled in her. Closing her eyes and allowing the rage to evenly distribute through her body. She pulled out her wand casting an anti-disapparation charm on the five men. She charmed the card players' liquor to get stronger with each drink. _With any luck those two will pass out. As for the other three..._before she could finish her thought, one of the men detached himself presumably to urinate. As soon as he stepped out and closed the door, she trained her wand on him. She stupefied the man. "Go see why Rossart fell down. Go on Blakely."

"Screw yourself, he'll wake up when his little wizard starts freezing." The two card players slumped one after the other onto the floor. "See that Rossart, can't hold their liquor. Dumb bastards." The man called Blakely turned to sit back down, Hermione used a tripping hex on him. Blakely fell though he caught himself, escaping with a burnt hand and sleeve.

"Guess you can't hold your liquor either Blakely." Rossart laughed nastily. "Well no less than you deserve."

"Listen you piece of shit, shut your gob." Blakely tried to heal his hand but Hermione confunded the Deatheater, causing him to sit down hard.

Stupefying Rossart, she was ready to begin. She stabbed the Deatheater on the ground next to her in the heart, she went inside. She slashed through the necks of the other four. Transfiguring all six of the dead men into apples, she threw the apples into the wood knowing some animal would eventually eat them. Syphoning up the blood she moved on to inspect the rest of the hovel. Homenum revelio. _No one, Good._

Hermione walked over to the young woman. She was still breathing, and fast asleep. She cast cleansing, warming, and repairing charms to the woman and her clothes. Then turning to more practical matters Hermione sent a Patronus messenger to Snape. While she waited for Snape, Hermione Scourgified her sword, and sheathed it opting for the switchblade. As she heard him approach, she stepped outside. "Snape, there's a problem." She held knife and wand. "There is a young woman inside, captive by the look of her. There were six men and they are all disposed of. She probably needs to see a healer and after that she'll need protection. And if anyone outside of the six men knew about her, the woman's family will be in jeopardy." Hermione lifted the deep cowled invisibility hood she wore. "For obvious reasons I can't take her to St. Mungos or Hogwarts, you'll have to do it. You can see her to safety. Petition Dumbledore to station a couple of Order Members at her home."

Snape looked grim. "Where are the bodies? I don't see even a drop of blood." Snape looked suspicious.

"Severus they are dead and gone that's all you need to know." Seeing Snape was about to object. "My ways and means are secret. That is the way it's going to be. It's non-negotiable. Grab the woman, I'll follow you to Hogwarts."

"As soon as she's tucked up tight in the Hospital Wing I'm going to ride you like a Hippogriff." He gave Hermione a hard lusty glare. Then Snape strode over to the woman threw her over his shoulder, and disapparated. Dropping her hood back over her face, Hermione took a few moments to cover their tracks then followed.


	18. Chapter 18 Ruination

**-=Ms. Rowling can I play nice with your characters.=-**

**A Talent for Death **

**Ways and Means**

Not taking a chance Hermione waited in an alcove off the Hospital entrance. Severus was sorting everything out. The Headmaster had come down to speak to the woman who was finally conscious. "Severus, I'm sure you saved her from a horrible fate. You're a good man." Poppy clucked over the young woman.

Severus gave a short bow. "I will be indisposed for the rest of the night. Any inquiries will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm not as young as I used to be and I dare say I'll need my rest." Snape turned on his heel and stalked off. Hermione followed him at a distance. The silencing charm on her boots was excellent, he couldn't hear her but she could hear him muttering imprecations. Hermione moved closer to him. "Damn woman, where the hell is she?" Hermione was amused by Snape frustrated rant. "Leave me in the woods like some kind of incompetent." He let out a low groan. "Giving me orders, giving me Orders...well...I've got some orders for her."

"Like what?" Hermione whispered.

"Merlin's beard!" Snape's startled exclamation was breathy. Snape shot out a hand grabbed Hermione, he had a solid grip on her and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione had to grab the katana hilt as it slid from its scabbard. Trying to look as normal as possible Snape picked up his pace. The stairs posed no problem as Snape had fury on his side.

Having barrelled through several doors they were finally in his inner sanctum. Severus set her down after he barred the door. Hermione relished Snape's half-mad expression. _He was just too much fun._ She took off her katana and scabbard, removed her wand and switchblade to the bureau. Snape still couldn't see her but he got a sense of where she stood. Walking toward her casually, she back-flipped as Snape reached out for her. The colour rose in his face.

He pulled out his wand. _Accio Hermione._ She giggled soaring over to him. She had to admit it had been clever manoeuvre. Her amusement seemed to annoy him. He gripped her arms tightly. Pursing her lips mischievously she flipped her hood back. "You, little..." apparently he didn't have a diatribe strong enough just the now. He could see dried blood flecked in a line across her cheek. He hadn't seen it earlier.

"Thank you for bringing that poor woman here. That was very gallant of you Severus."

Snape sneered at Hermione's solemn expression. "Didn't have a choice, did I. Bring the woman here or be subject to your ways and means. Now how do I get this off? It's obviously not a cloak." She smiled sweetly up at the dour gentleman.

"Severus, kiss me." Gripping her face firmly between his hands kissed her with fire. "You keep that up and I might combust. Stand back for a moment." She ran her fingers across what was most certainly her chest, tugging she pulled the garment over her head revealing her coat. Hermione toed her boots off and slid the pants off. Severus looked on shocked. Hermione looked down to see what bothered him so much. _Oh._ She was covered in blood. "Sorry, I didn't realize it'd seep through. Where's your loo?" Snape pointed mutely. Hermione grabbed her wand secluding herself in the indicated room to shower and tidy herself. When she emerged she smiled faintly, "that's a flaw I'll have to remedy, don't want to ruin my clothes. Maybe add an impervious charm." She shrugged. Her wet hair looked like angry snakes. "You ok?" Hermione looked quizzically at him.

"Fine, it's one thing to know something in theory and another to see the evidence." Snape said mildly.

"If you're not feeling well I can catch up to you later." She reached for her coat.

"Oh no you don't." Snape took her wrist. He removed her clothes and carried her to the bed. "I'm still furious at you. You are not going anywhere," he removed his simple work robes. Quickly Snape warded every bit of the room against intrusion and sound. Tonight Snape had his own mission, ruin her for all other men.

Smelling his body wash on Hermione was a major turn-on, not that he needed it. He took her feet, placing one on his peck stroking it lightly and the other he kissed. He applied gentle pressure sucking each of her little digits. Snape's thumb rubbed firmly up the length of her sole as he kissed and nibbled at her ankle. He looked out from under veiled eyelashes. Her lips were rosy with arousal. She had been so reserved the other times; he smirked switching attentions to her other foot. Snape could tell Hermione didn't have his patience. _She'd crack._

Snape moved up her legs, Hermione's feet braced against his chest. Rubbing her thighs thoroughly. As his hands made a slow progress toward her creamy centre she squirmed. Moving closer he rested his heated flesh on her pubic mound. _So close yet so far away._ Attacking from the other end he caressed her cheek kissing her lips, jaw, earlobes and down he went. Snape left no hollow unexplored, and enjoyed every expanse of flesh.

Burying himself tongue deep; alternating suction with well placed licks and teasing kisses. Hermione moaned galvanizing Snape campaign of sexual satisfaction. He pulled her hood back carefully and sucked on the exposed clitoris. She howled and bucked, inserting two fingers they tapped out a magical dance across her g-spot. She jerked uncontrollably.

Snape pulled back lifting one of her legs as he straddled the other. He teased her experimentally with his engorged head. "Please, you're evil...ah. A little more, Severus." Hermione pleaded. He filled her with a madly slow pace. Her begging made his testicles ache. Severus licked the pad of his thumb, then used it to massage her clit while he worked her into oblivion.

In his recovery time he suckled her nipples and licked her lips. This time when he lay down next to her, she turned to him seeking his touch. _Seeking him._ Holding her back to his chest he spoke seductively into her ear, taunting and insinuating. Snape nipped her neck sharply. Rolling her over onto her stomach Snape hoisted her hips up, "Dark Angel wanted to have a little fun tonight, wanted to fly solo." Snape entered her moving very slowly. "Telling me to be a good lad and sit still," he gripped her glutes. "I'm not one to take things lying down," his thrusts gradually became faster. "I believe I owe you some comeuppance." The smile in his voice was genuine. "Bossy Gryffindor," Spank. "I'm going to make you scream before the night's out." Pumping more vigorously. Spank. "You have been bad, trying to put me in my place." Spank. "Dark Angel I can't hear you. Louder if you will." Spank.

"You fucker." Spank.

"Dark Angel, be a dear and reach down between your legs and give me a nice sharp tug." Spank. Snape gritted his teeth as she jerked his scrotum. "Well, well. You're not just a killing machine are you?" She kneaded his testicles. Spank. "Again." Snape growled. She pulled. Spank. "Harder." PULL. Spank. Switching hands. Spank. "Pull, or I will consider you to be derelict of duty." Spank. "Move your ass." Spank. "More." Snape groaned. "I'm not finished with you. Harder." Spank. Spank. Gripping her hip bones, Snape thrust deeper. Thrusting up, he made sure he thumped against her clit. Hermione's whimpers changed to moans. Then she cried out 'Severus.' Spank. Spank. "Pull you wanton little girl." Spank.

"Severus," she cried. Snape lost it in her panting and pleading.

Kissing each hand print reverently Snape curled up beside her. Wiping the sweat from his face he assured her, "I'm never going to get tired of this."


	19. Chapter 19 Apologies Apologies

**-=Thank you for reading everyone. I don't own Harry Potter and never will.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Apologies Apologies**

**~*~**

The holidays went by in a rush. In Severus and Hermione's join venture, they managed to get take out fifteen total Deatheaters by the end of December. It would have been more, if Snape hadn't been called away to see Voldemort, they were readying themselves to at the time. He wouldn't permit Hermione to go, "there would be too many Deatheaters in attendance and the Dark Lord himself would be there. Too many things could go wrong and there'd be no way to control the outcome." Severus commanded.

Hermione didn't take kindly to Snape's intervention. She'd pay him back in kind. Hermione was a passionate person. When her emotions were being toyed with or she was angry she was capable of most anything, if it meant she could level the playing field.

The last two owls he sent were returned with the legend, 'Sod Off,' written boldly across the front of the unopened letters. On New Years' Eve the weather was unusually mild so she decided to walk the six blocks to the green grocer for last minute party items. Her parents usually hosted the party for everyone who worked for them at the dentistry practice. Hermione wasn't planning on joining the festivities, it wasn't really her sort of thing.

The walk was really nice the air was crisp but there was no wind which made it quite pleasant. The canvas shopping bag swung merrily with her steps. Inside her coat she clutched her wand. She knew she had been followed, and was reasonably sure who it was. She slowed her pace, then turned. _Oh, Bother._ Snape was mad as she's ever seen him. Practically incandescent with fury. Irritated she slouched waiting for him her hand still curled around her wand. "What is it now?" She demanded.

"You're coming with me." Snape stated clearly and determinedly.

"Like hell I am. I've got things to do," waving the shopping bag with the unoccupied hand. Continuing on to the store he took up the space beside her.

"You've got a lot of nerve Granger." Giving Hermione a dirty look. "You're lucky I didn't apparate into your house and carry you out by main force."

She actually laughed at that. "I have my own wards you know, and they only permit me to apparate in and out. Only me, so you would have no luck in any case. Perhaps you know that," she looked him up and down. "What body part are you missing?" Nothing obvious was missing.

Snape fumed, "I have half a mind to turn you into the authorities. It's completely unconscionable, and spankings are going to be the least of it."

"What body part are you missing, and how long has it been missing?" Hermione asked dispassionately.

Snape grumbled something. "Sorry I didn't get that Snape."

"A testicle, since the evening of the last letter you returned." Severus snapped.

Hermione winced, "uh Sev there might be a problem." Snape jerked her to a stop. "I can try to reattach it, but I can't make any guarantees."

"WHAT?" Rage and disbelief fought for supremacy. "They're a set, they belong together. Matched side by side perfectly."

She turned on him, displaying her own fury. "Two things you need to know. One those wards were put up long before you pissed me off, and two is you got what you deserve for crossing the line." Pointing dramatically at her chest, "I can take care of myself, which is something I feel you have neglected to grasp. You can sharpen a knife on the raw rim at the bottom of tea cup, did you know that? An Austrian sausage maker showed me how. It's a great example of something that doesn't quite seem possible but is regardless. Just like you not wanting me to go with you that night because it's too dangerous for me. Not to have a Gryffindor parade or anything but I was perfectly capable of judging the situation for myself. I've not rushed headlong into any of our attacks, I've never put myself or anyone else at danger. Still you insist on treating me like a child, well that's just insulting. I just want you to leave me be. It's going to be a New Year and what worked last year won't work this year." Hermione walked through the store collecting the items on the list while Snape shadowed her.

On the return walk Snape was still there. "You still don't get it do you? We are supposed to be on the same team. We are supposed to be working together." Snape insisted.

"Do you hear yourself?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "From what I can tell, this whole thing started because," she poked a finger into his chest, "you wanted a piece of ass. Don't you dare get high and mighty with me. I'm on the high road here. My purpose is pure and simple and to the benefit of all decent people. The only thing I wish to gain is a world free of Voldemort. That's it. And I don't mind saying that I could have brought that nearer to reality if I had gone that night. As many as you say were there, who would have missed a dozen or so? Who?" Stopping him once again. She waved her hand in the air and snapped her fingers. "There. You're in one piece now." She walked the rest of the way home without saying another word.


	20. Chapter 20 New Year New Consideration

**-=JKR is the puppet master I'm just a stage hand.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**New Year / New Considerations**

**~*~**

Hermione returned to the potions texts. She worked steadily for several hours. In search of nourishment she wandered down stairs to raid the party food. She knew the party would be under way, but decided to make it quick. Grabbing up a plate she searched for her favourite snackings. Absently she tugged at her mum's arm. "Mum, where are the...Merlin's Merkin what are you doing here?" Snape was conversing with her mum.

Mrs. Granger chastise her daughter, "honey don't be like that. Professor Snape here was telling us all about your work and dedication. That opportunities may be opening up for you. I have to see to the table, I'll let the good professor tell you." Mrs. Granger scampered off to refill the trays of food.

"Good Professor? Huh. Why are you here?" Hermione made her face as impassive as if she'd inquired after the squirrels in the park.

Snape lifted a wine stem to her. "I believe an apology is in order." He showed no trace of amusement.

_Apologizing to a student must be the most difficult thing he's ever done. _"Go right ahead, I'm all ears."

She was disconcerted enough to begin with but more so after he smiled very charmingly at her. "No Ms. Granger it's you who owe me an apology, not the other way around."

Hermione laughed as though it were the most brilliantly comical thing she'd ever heard. "Nice to see you grew a sense of humour. You have my fullest attention Professor, go right ahead."

"Ah Ms. Granger. May we step outside?" He inquired silkily. Hermione led the way, grabbing her coat off the peg as she went. Sitting at a goodly distance, she ate her cold food on the front step. Hermione waited patiently for Snape to get on with it.

"Ms. Granger I understand fully the extent of you're unhappiness regarding my snapshot decision to exclude you from the meeting on the twenty-sixth. After I make my explanation I will freely accept your apology." Hermione snorted at his presumption. "It's important that you know the primary factor in my barring you from accompanying me there that night. Aside from being my student, we've worked side by side on important projects and I believed on some level we have bonded. I thought the trust to be mutual. Earned through our combined success, that you would understand my desire to ensure your safety as much as possible. And I cannot help your mad desire to always be in the thick of things. You must see that this type of behaviour acts contrary to your safety."

"Congratulations Professor, that bush you just beat around is now a finely trimmed topiary. Get to the point." Hermione crossed her arms.

"I don't want to fuck your corpse, believe it or not I like you better living." Snape was stiff whether it was a direct result of the cold or something less tangible she couldn't tell.

"I'm not sure how to take that, for now I will take it at face value. I'm sorry you feel that way. I stick by everything I said." There was a familiar glitter in Snape's eyes. "I see what's got you on the stick. Bed been cold Professor?"

Unperturbed, "your absence has been dually noted. Just so you know I have informed your parents that having completed my grading for the term, it has come to my attention that you're scholastic skill has earned you an apprenticeship with me if you so choose it. Your grades for your entire education across all subjects have distinguished you as one of the best students in the last twenty years. The offer is not a rouse. It is genuine, you may confirm it with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, they are informed."

Trying to keep her face blank, she considered the benefit of such an offer. "Why now? Why not mention this next year when I am closer to making that kind of decision?"

"If you felt like it wouldn't interfere with your studies then you have McGonagall's permission to begin the apprenticeship next year." Snape spoke briskly.

"My feet are cold, I'm going back inside." Hermione complained. Snape followed Hermione.

Mr. Granger accosted them as they entered. "That's my girl, I assume Professor Snape has told you the good news. I'm sure it's quite an honour to be chosen. Though being so far away." Mr. Granger shook his head dismayed and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Mr. Granger, as it stands your daughter has academically surpassed her peers. Finishing out her seventh year is merely a formality. If she chooses to accept, she will be granted all the rights and duties of a member of staff. And though an exact figure has not been reached it is a paid apprenticeship. Mr. Granger I must be going " Snape extended a hand to Hermione's father. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Nonsense, stay we'd be glad to have you. I'm sure Hermione would be pleased to entertain you, since the two of you are on such good footing. Please stay, it's not even midnight." Mr. Granger gushed. "After all you may be colleagues next year. Isn't that something honey?"

Hermione gave Snape a big fake smile, "that'd be something."

"Mr. Granger, I wouldn't want to disoblige you. Yes, I will stay."

"Dad I'm going to put some shoes on I'll be back. I hope you don't think I wish to be rude but there's an hour to midnight I'd rather take a walk." Hermione kissed her dad on the cheek and excused herself.

"You're very lucky, Mr. Granger. She's quite gifted." Snape said gravely.

"Enough of that Mr. Granger stuff. Call me John." John picked up a glass of wine and handed it to Snape.

"Feel free to call me Severus. John, if she takes the apprenticeship, at the end of three years she could be a Potions Professor at the end of seven years she will take the title Potions Mistress. There are very few Potions Mistresses. It is a very demanding field. As such, there is a great need for fresh blood. Generate new ideas, furthering the field as a whole. We old dogs tend to stagnate after a time."

"Hermione doesn't shrink from hard work. As a matter of fact she's working on a hypothesis. Been curled up with books every chance she has. I'm not sure whether she'll take it or not. But I do know that she is level-headed and if it is such a great opportunity then it's certainly possible." John rocked back onto his heels.

"Thanks Dad for keeping the Professor company. We'll be back before midnight Dad." Hermione headed to the front door. Snape grabbed his coat.

"Be careful." John intoned.

~*~

They walked a good distance in silence. Snape was the first to speak. "So are you continuing your campaign of terror?"

"Obviously. After all how could I not? I've trained long and hard for this." Hermione jammed her gloved hands into her pockets. "A question of more importance is; will we be working together in my endeavour." She didn't want to look at him.

Snape cleared his throat. "I think I'd be willing to work with you, though there would have to be solid ground rules."

"Who says I want to work with you after all that." Hermione tone was disconsolate. "I was perfectly fine before I started accepting your information. I don't need anyone to watch my back. And I certainly don't need anyone demanding sexual favours from me either. I just want to do the job until the job is done. I'll never be able to have any kind of life until I don't have my blood status to worry about. I want to have a life of my own making. This is something I must do. If you don't wish to provide me with information then I'll continue on without you." The words came out colourless and strained.

"That's all well and good Dark Angel..." Snape stopped on the side walk to face Hermione. In lieu of the words that wouldn't come, he enveloped her in his arms. _He was powerless, in the world full of Headmasters and Dark Lords. The little power he could laud over the woman in his grasp was a knife he didn't want to twist. But what could he say... _"You're too proud."

"That a Hippogriff calling a Thestral a beast, don't you think." Hermione had her head against his chest. "I can't do it you know."

"What can't you do?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Deal with anything that isn't under my control. And I expect the same is true for you." Hermione couldn't look him in the eye, if she did she might not be able to control the outcome.

"Five points to Gryffindor. Well, I suppose I can make this easy on you. You return to my bed, and I'll continue feeding you information. In the meantime we'll both live in mortal terror of discovery and threat of death. Is that sufficient for your pride?" Severus held his breath.

Hermione considered Severus' attempted truce. "Hmm, suppose we have another situation where you get called away and I am prepared or at least available to go as well?"

Snape sucked in a hard breath. Hoping he wouldn't regret this. "Then you may go, as long as you stay on the outskirts of the action. And Hermione they almost always have prisoners for sport, do not interfere. You will be at risk even without increasing that danger. I might not be able to help you. I cannot compromise the role I fulfil for the Headmaster. In truth I don't think you should go, I think the risks outweigh any probable gain. Are you satisfied, I'm allowing you to put your life on the line?" Snape clutched her tighter. He didn't want to do it, he was mired in selfishness and desperation. "You're a danger to yourself you know."

Hermione pulled back from Severus peering into his face, "I never knew you cared." Hermione looked for a change in Snape's face but there was none. In mute acknowledgement Severus pulled her back to him.


	21. Chapter 21 Heart to Heart

**-=The End of Winter has come for JKR's Harry Potter Book Series, But it will always be Spring in Fanfiction.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Heart to Heart**

**

* * *

  
**

A fire glowed in the hearth, "I'm going to go to the Floo Network Authority to see about getting this fireplace connected. I'm not really sure what it entails but since I've decided to take the apprenticeship at Hogwarts I figure why not. And then I can Floo you, I'm pretty sure you can't floo me but I'll check to be sure."

"Sounds good dear. Your move." Mr. Granger watch Hermione select a piece and move it into position. He looked over his shoulder to see if his wife was around. "Hermione dear tell me, have you found anyone you'd think about settling down with?"

Hermione looked rather puzzled. "Settle down with? Dad what are you talking about? Your move."

Mr. Ganger quickly considered his options and moved the pawn. "You look, well to put it bluntly. It looks like you're in love dear. Your Mum didn't want me to say anything, I know you're responsible but I still like to know what's going on in your life. You'll always be my little girl."

"Dad that's sweet. There are things going on in the Wizarding world and I know you and Mum have been reading the Daily Prophet. The fact I'm a Muggleborn puts me at risk, I know that and I'm willing to accept that. It's not something I could drag someone else into in good conscience, let alone start a family or anything. When I'm not here I place extra protections on the house and cars. For the rest of it there is someone who occupies a good deal of my thoughts, but I'm not ready to do anything about it yet." She smiled tentatively.

"So, tell us more." Mr. Granger gave his daughter a knowing look. _It is Professor Snape, I knew it._

"He's brilliant actually but I don't like his friends and he doesn't like mine, so that kind of complicates things." Hermione breathed making her move.

"Some kind of Romeo and Juliet?" Daddy laughed.

"Stop, no. It's nothing at all like that. That's a positively dreadful story. I mean look, if those two idiots had just ran away from Verona they'd have a bunch of kids and started their own empire." Hermione was peeved. "Romeo and Juliet isn't romantic it's," she waved a hand in the air. "Stupid. Little gits with more hormones than brains."

Mr. Granger laughed heartily. "Sometimes I wonder if your too pragmatic for your own good. I hope you do fall in love with someone you can really relate to, not just the man of the moment."

"I'm glad we had this talk dad, I've got some things to think about right now. Do you mind terribly if I concede defeat." He smiles indulgently at his daughter. "Thanks, love you. I'm taking the scooter out for a spin." Hermione kissed her dad on the cheek and grabbed her coat and gloves.

At least it was only cold and not snowing. She put her helmet on and left. Hermione buzzed to a stop at a coffee and tea shop.

After getting her coffee she sat in the back and pulled out a pocket size notebook. Opening to the first page, she scanned the ranks. Each name and or note was written in Ancient Runes. Several of the names had been crossed out. As she received information on the targets she entered it next to the appropriate name. Some of the bigger players might be easier to ambush near their homes or social engagements. The problem is that the later was less predictable. Ambushing them at their homes put her at a disadvantage. If they have wards that removed them to a safe location, in which case they would have seen her and would be able to communicate freely. Taking out big players would make a greater immediate impact, unlike the small fry she'd been taking out. The inner circle would be much more difficult to get close to, and a greater challenge to kill. To get to the inner circle she almost certainly needed Severus. Unless she made herself enough of a nuisance that they were compelled to find her. That might sound like fun but she'd need to leave a trail. If she left something that identified her accidentally on purpose.

For now it was too big of a jump to go for key players.

* * *

AN/ Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, you make my heart swell. There will be more action in the near future, hold on to your hats. Varity Sinning


	22. Chapter 22 A Law Unto Yourself

**-=JKR could hurl her flaming sword at me, but she doesn't bless her.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**A Law Unto Yourself**

Hermione sat at the computer punching the G.P.S. coordinates of Spinner's End. The online map source contained satellite imagery. She studied the area wrapped.

Hermione dressed quickly in black miniskirt over flowered leggings. Black cami under a cropped teal jacket. Sliding on an armful of bangles, Hermione studied her hair. Pulling out her wand she transfigured her normally brown bushy hair into magenta corkscrews. Applied muggle make-up. Hermione went to the kitchen to say good-night to her parents. "Mom there is a possibility that I'll be gone all night. I'll probably tie one on, and if I do I won't be driving or apparating."

~*~

"Open up Luv." Hermione cooed as she knocked.

Snape opened the door. "What do you want?" Snape looked her up and down. _Whore?_

"No Luv what do you want? Sorry I left my school girl getup at home." Hermione winks at the dour man.

"What your name tart?" Looking cautiously interested.

"Anything you want." She pulled down the scoop neck of her cami revealing the wand between her breasts, knowing he'd recognize it. Snape stepped toward her leered and grabbed her bum and pulling her in.

As soon as she's in and the door is closed he pulls his wand on her removing the glamour. "I want you woman. Come." He lead her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Sitting on Snape's bed against his pillows. Smiling fatly, "I want information. You can keep your tool in your trousers." Determination showed in her posture.

Snape knew she'd mirror his reply as a method of controlling the situation. If he didn't give her what she wanted she could leave or kill him then leave. After their time in the field together he knew very well that she could kill, given the blackmail he was sure she'd kill him. "I'm sure you take the Daily Prophet, so you must realize that the command has been to lay lower. There have some isolated incidences though not located in any central location. The Dark Lord wishes to draw the Dark Angel out into the opening. So between your work and mine we've gotten his attention. With anything as precise as this, it is first presumed that it is a traitor. Certainly that makes my situation somewhat more volatile. I know it would save you trouble of disposing of me however I can't be sure they wouldn't try Veritaserum on me. If they did, I don't know if I could protect your identity." Gently almost lovingly he kissed her lips and brushed his cheek against hers. "You can see that I'm caught between two rocks and a sweet spot." Climbing onto the bed he relieves them both of their clothes. "I'd rather die at your hands, I know you are ruthless but merciful when possible." Snapes lips migrated in great patterns across her naked fresh. He pulls her closer. "You are my last comfort." Soft supple flesh, a sculptured beauty fine in both flavour and form.

Snape nipped the skin of her inner thigh, he elevated her with a pillow to better facilitate access. Snape hadn't given her any information yet but he that she didn't mind his little indulgences. Long after she quaked to a halt his head rested on her fit lower abdomen. These were the moments were he hoped or suspected that she felt something for him as she finger combed his hair. He never mentioned it. The feeling of his hair being stroked as they lay skin on skin was exquisite. Life almost completely fell away. He most likely wouldn't survive the war, perhaps that's why he suffers such attacks of lust. _The need to procreate should have been bread out of me by now, but it hasn't. When I die the last sad bit of my family will be gone. My contribution to the world with have to be whatever sacrifices I have to make._ "Can you be more specific about what you want?"

"Early on, you said you could give me information regarding names and whereabouts, habits, etc. Sound familiar?" Her expression was black and her tone no better.

Severus levered himself from her warm body. He could hardly be objective lying in bed with her. He took a seat at the dressing table. "Yes, I can do that within reason, but I need to maintain my position within the ranks it's important that they can't trace you to me." Restless Snape stood and leaned against the doorframe. "Aside from divulging residences there isn't too much I can give you at the moment. The tart getup was a good idea, very enticing. Perhaps you could incorporate similar if you don't have much cover."

Looking marginally satisfied. "Residences are fine, nothing high profile, no inner circle. So are you going to give me what I want?" Hermione smiled generously.

"As you wish, these men tend to live alone or in pairs. Get too many of them together in the same dwelling and mayhem erupts." Snape waved his wand over the tabletop producing a list. Showing her the list so she can judge it's worth. Hermione mentally checked the names off against the ones she already had. Nodded once at Snape he set the list aside. Hermione relaxed back onto the pillows.

Severus sat on the side of the bed facing her. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear that much colour before. It was a tad distracting." His mouth quirked half-heartedly.

"Distracting is good, and the less like me the better. I have time to get back to being me when this whole war is over." Hermione let a long breath out.

"I want to go with you this evening. I don't feel comfortable with you running around putting yourself in danger without at least having some sort of backup." Snape was grave. He absently fingered the hem of the top sheet.

"You have a vested interest in me, I understand that but I don't make rash decisions or lose my cool while I'm working." Hermione knew she couldn't placate the man. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a vested interest in him as well. "So you see there will be no need to join me."

Snape was impressive striding around naked while gesticulating. Hermione smiled to herself.

"You have exhibited amazing skill however, you are not an island." He stopped and turned to face her, his cock pointed at her stiff and accusingly. "You think you are a law unto yourself, Dark Angel you are working with me and I insist on protecting my interests. More about that later just now I have matters to attend to. Roll over dear, if you please." Snape straddled her thighs leaving his tool to rest on her bum. He expertly massaged her back, shoulders and neck. Supporting himself he lay on her, kissing her neck and ears. As he moved back his kisses left patches of shivering gooseflesh in their wake. Hermione moaned as he planted licking kisses along the cradle of her hips.

Snape pulled her hips up to savour her bountiful nectar, before plunging into pleasure. Reaching forward to draw her to his chest. This proved to be an excellent vantage point to caress and kiss from. Hermione moulded her body to his moving in perfect concert. Under the covers their bodies accommodated each gracefully. "Do you have everything you need to go out with?" Severus rolled her over and sucked a nipple into his wide thin mouth. He hadn't heard what she said, and grunted something. Louder Hermione shouted, "didn't your Mum ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Snape used his tongue to press her nipple against his front teeth. "You devil, up with you." Hermione grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling him up to eye-level. "Mmm. You can do that all you want." Severus' mouth widened in pleasure. "Pull your hair you mean?" Severus' eyes glazed at Hermione's question. Testing his proclamation she gripped his hair with both hands at the nape and pulled, gritting her teeth. Severus groaned in response, eyes rolling with his exclamation. His stiff penis dug into her groin. "Time to go you kinky beast." She kissed him quickly pushed him off of her. She showered quickly and put her clothes back on. Hermione studied him for a long moment. "What are you going to do with sex drive after this is all this is over?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. Snape straightened up, face expressionless. "Presumably I will be dead, so I won't have to worry about it." He shrugged. "Here's the plan, I want to hit all of these places tonight, the winter break is almost over I want to make a dent in the Deatheater population." Hermione pulled from the waistband pocket what looked like a change purse. Enlarging it revealed it to be a rucksack. From its interior she retrieved a filmy substance, a pair of hiking boots and her arsenal. She put the boots on first. Fishing through the insubstantial material she extracted gloves putting them on before putting the pantbottoms on then finally the hooded top. Her boots were still visible, she tapped them neatly with her wand putting a powerful disillusionment charm on them. "Just like before, no firing off killing curses, stay put unless I need you." Smiling at the dark man she rubbed his erection. "And keep your mind on what we are doing and away from domestic matters. Things go well, then you'll have enough time see to me. Where is the first place?" The pair disapparated.


	23. Chapter 23 An Assassin A Spy & Surprise

**-=Ms. Rowling's generous nature allows me to right fanfiction, All Hail Jo!=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**An Assassin, A Spy and a Surprise**

The first house was a plain sort on the outskirts of a muggle housing development. Judging by the quality of light they were using electricity. Spotting the power line, Hermione fired a curse at it. Moving up against the house she waited to see a wand tip flare. Cursing accompanied the lighting of candles. She pulled out her katana. Hermione stood back from the door and knocked on the door, sword invisibly poised to strike. A man came to the door, didn't see anyone then opened the door to peer into the darkened front garden. As soon as he stuck his head out she severed it. Transfiguring the body and head quickly into candy wrappers, Hermione listened attentively for sounds from within. Nothing. Before going in she circled the perimeter looking and listening for signs of life.

She cast the human revealing charm. Nothing. There was no sound from within, so she went in cautiously. The plain single story was vacant. Walking around the place she cast revealing charms to located any hidden rooms or magical dangers, finding nothing. As Hermione was leaving the dwelling she changed her mind about the candy wrappers and instead transfigured them into sunflower seeds, a bird or grey squirrel would be along eventually. Half-way back to Severus it happened. Four Deatheaters showed up. Standing perfectly still she watched them move about. They were considerably more careful than their fallen comrade. She was sure she had recognized one of the Deatheaters from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. One by one they spread out. A tall one wandered over to the hedge row where Hermione stood.

She fired a full-body bind curse at him. When he fell to the ground Hermione scrambled over to him cutting deep through the side of his neck but not far enough to reach the windpipe. Didn't want that sucking gurgle to attract attention. Pressing a palm to his black heart, it no longer beat. She transfigured him into a grape, and the blood into dew. Another Deatheater came around the corner, once he was within four metres she cast a silencing charm on him, accioed his wand and ran him through with the katana. With the silencing charm in place his last struggle for life couldn't be heard. She put a disillusionment charm on him, another voice approached.

"Yeah, gonna catch-up we are. Holding the katana at shoulder level she waited for the man to approach. Once in striking distance she swung the sword, the cold steel tore through muscle, ligament and spine. Quickly disguising the body she moved quickly to find the forth before he caught on. She saw him, when he faced the light of the doorway, it was Mulciber. His old craggy face had an elitist expression, apparently he was above searching with the others. Disarming then stunning him, he fell to the ground. With one foot she held his head firm, flicked the switchblade out and stabbed in the heart, jerking the blade sharp he was dead.

Hermione wanted to carry on with her work, hit other places this evening. Turning each of the bodies into sunflower seeds, then she made her way back to Severus. Since he looked particularly edgy when she returned she put him in a full-body bind so she didn't suffer friendly-fire. "Sorry Severus, I had to do that," she apologized before unfreezing him.

"Damn you woman. You had better be careful or I'm going to kill you." Severus was breathing hard.

Hermione straddled him, pinning him to the ground. "Listen here Severus." Her tone was playful. "That went very well. I got Mulciber and four others. I had to bind you, else you might have fired on me." Hermione kissed him slow and tenderly. "Sometimes I really enjoy your company, I might not kill you after all...I might spare you if you're really good." Hermione lifted the hood up and flashed a roguish grin. "Lets get going."


	24. Chapter 24 Keep Your Friends Close

**-=I make no money doing this.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Keep Your Friends Close**

**

* * *

  
**

The day before Hermione was due to take the Hogwarts Express back she apparated to Snape's house on Spinner's End.

"My dear Professor, remember when I said I had demands of my own?" Hermione sat back comfortably on the threadbare settee.

Stony expression, Snape indicated for her to continue.

"As you know I have been the picture of accommodation, there's one thing you must do for me. Since we go back to our usual roles tomorrow, I thought now would be a good time to bring it up." Rolling her eyes in advance, "when Voldemort calls you to him I want any and all information regarding their locations, plans and players. It's not going to be much longer before I'll be targeting big players. Of course that will require more planning and chicanery on my part." Seeing the argumentative twist to Snape's mouth. "And more attention to detail. I don't plan on messing up now, we're getting much closer. You said so yourself they're just dying to get hold of me. I don't plan of letting that happen yet."

Snape shot out of his seat, outrage and derision lacing his tone, "Yet, yet? What kind of crazy train are you on? Are you honestly considering allowing yourself to be caught?"

"I'm open to the idea, if an opportunity arises to take out a big player or two." Snape was agog. "See here, remove my clothes by magic." Snape smirked at the request.

Hermione stood proudly in her birthday suit. She turned on the spot, Snape drank her in. He started to rise from his seat and Hermione reached a hand behind her back. Lunging forward she pointed the stiletto at Snape blade glinting in the shabby light. "Did you see anything on my person? No, of course you didn't. Did you know there isn't a moment of the day I'm not armed. I shower armed, when you take me to your bed I'm armed. All the time, everywhere. 'Constant Vigilance,' best advice I ever received. If the window of opportunity presents itself I'll climb through." Flicking the lock off, the blade retracted silently. Hermione holstered it. Hermione put her clothes back on.

Snape's sober expression fixed in place as he reclaimed his seat. "By the way, I'm armed under my clothes because if some fool has it in mind to rape me he'll be short a member at the very least. As for giving me the information 'real-time,' it will make my planning easier."

He gave her a long calculated look. "I need to know if I can trust you Ms. Granger. There's something I need to tell you about me. I need you to take a wizard's oath, would you do that."

Hermione studied the man, just like most other times his expression was unreadable. His body language on the other hand spoke volumes. "No. I guarantee nothing."

"This is very important, and you should know what is going on. However there mustn't be any chance the information getting out." His eyes bored into her commanding, pleading. _She needed to know, he might have to tell her anyway, at least the most important part._ "You won't take a wizard's oath_. _Regardless, I have to tell you one thing. Like everyone, I'm sure you noticed Professor's blackened withered hand." Hermione looked grave. "Professor Dumbledore has been exposed to a terrible curse, for the time being it is trapped in that hand. However he doesn't have much time, it was a terribly powerful old curse and it will eventually break through the barrier I put on it."

Hermione got to her feet, she walked the circular rug holding her finger up about to say something. She stopped, put her hands on her hips and stared at Snape with horrified disbelief. "No," something told her it was true. _It was logical; if Dumbledore were going to...he wouldn't want anyone to worry over him._ "No," she screamed at the dour man. Copious tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Snape studied her carefully, _good. Her humanity isn't gone._ He approached Hermione gingerly, he chanted the healing song for the wound he couldn't fix. She let him approach. Drawing her into his embrace, frozen to the spot. Tears seeped into his shirt front, she managed to pummel his chest despite their close proximity. Snape continued to soothe and pet her hair. Hermione snuffed and whimpered. "Ms. Granger, come." He led her over to the sofa, sitting he pulled her onto his lap. No ardour, only tenderness. "The Professor wouldn't want you to worry."

Hermione rose to her feet, pulled her hair back, "that's the secret. Is that what you wanted me to take an oath for?"

"No, not really. It's only a small part of it. I care about you Ms. Granger, there are things I need to tell you. But I cannot, if you can't take the oath." He rose from his seat to find distraction.

"You Care about Me! You foolish man. You think after this is all over we're just going to apparate off into the sunset? You think cause I didn't slash your throat that first time that everything would come out in the wash? Or because I let you bed me time and time again, you think that after all that..? You're unbelievable. I took pleasure in your ministrations because it serves a purpose, a trade, a quid pro quo. And I'll continue to enjoy them, just so long as you give me what I want." Hermione was over-wrought and extremely red in the face.

His face was completely impassive, stepping in front of her taking her wrist, "you won't be my lover? You'll just have to be my whore. And if you try to renege on our deal, 'Hermione Granger' will be getting much attention from all the powers that be. I will not be fussy about only informing Dumbledore." Snape bared his crooked, discoloured teeth in a menacing fashion. "You'll be pleased I have information for you, so cough up." He knew Hermione would get his drift.

Snape walked over to the desk and magicked the information on a parchment scroll. "Bare yourself." Hermione removed only her jeans and knickers. "Bend over." When she in position he guided himself in. Not touching Hermione he worked himself inside her until he ejaculated.

Hermione instantly regretted opening her mouth. _She couldn't enjoy this, that's what Snape had intended. Pure transaction. Even in the very beginning his self interest didn't prevent him from providing pleasure. Now he only took pleasure. Damn him and damn me too._ After Snape withdrew he cleaned himself, then buttoned his trousers back. Walking over to the desk, he grabbed the parchment and handed it to Hermione. "You're paid, go." Snape's cold voice echoed in the small room. "Incidentally you won't be able to apparate in after you leave."


	25. Chapter 25 Survival Skills

**-=I don't mean any copyright infringement, just entertainment=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Survival Skills**

Striding up and down the corridor of the Hogwarts' Express, Hermione Granger seemed to be channelling the Potions Master. Angry, vindictive and sarcastic; everyone rushed out of her path even the other prefects. Draco Malfoy was stupid enough to openly accuse her of suffering 'that time of month.' He was soundly hexed five ways from Sunday.

The male portion of the Golden Trio wouldn't go near her while in this volatile state. In her pocket at all times was the information Snape had given her. A constant reminder of the previous evening.

She had tried the first evening back at Hogwarts to think objectively about the situation. What did I know for a fact? That Snape had said that he cared about her. She had rejected him point-blank following the pronouncement. They seemed to be working on a 'pure transaction' basis, at present. Up until she had rejected him, he had been an attentive and generous lover. What can I guess? Rejecting Snape had caused him to erect a wall and create emotional distance, that was plausible.

He would most likely continue in this vein until a strong enough catalyst presented itself.

What could possibly fit that descriptor? After all he was unlikely to intimately touch her again, so touch was out. Could she threaten him; yes of course she could threaten him but would it bring the desired effect.

Whore. I need to read about whores, maybe there'll be something I can use.

Right away Hermione had sent off to Flourish and Blotts for several books on Whores. The books had come with amazing speed, if only traditional references came that fast.

Studying the titles she read; So, You Want to be a Whore: A Witches' Guide to the Oldest Profession, Recreational Whore: Kinky Daredevils Behind Closed Doors, and Plying Your Trade. Since it was trades she was most acutely dealing with she'd start with Plying Your Trade.

She scanned the Table Of Contents, Chapter Seven jumped out at her.


	26. Chapter 7 How To Deal w Obtuse Clients

**-=I do not wish to be a light snack for a pack of thirsty vampire lawyers=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Obtuse Customers**

-=Chapter Seven: Obtuse Customers=-

Listen to me Witches and Wizards, one thing you have to learn eventually is how to deal with difficult customers. There are as many reasons to seek the services of a Pro (you), as there are different types of customers. One thing you can be sure of regardless of type of customer or style of encounter; **They Want What You Have.** This is an important detail many in our profession overlook. Many of our brothers and sisters undervalue their services, because they fail to grasp that one simple concept.

Yes, each person comes to you for service, they take risks to do so. The risks are many and varied, but each one take some risk to posses what you can give them. This fact makes them somewhat vulnerable to you, whether or not they are aware of it themselves.

Sometimes customers can be trying. They may desire services you don't offer, they may be inebriated, or their attitude/temperament leaves something to be desired.

First we'll address services you don't offer. If you have a client who wants something you don't offer, it is good form to refer them so a professional who will cater to their needs. Don't be afraid to network with other professionals. This gives you a unique opportunity to develop useful contacts and forge business ties. You needn't worry about competition, there is enough work for everyone and there always will be. It's a smart move for someone of your unique skills.

Next lets explore Inebriation. Some clients find difficulty in seeking your services for a myriad of reasons and may feel the need to indulge in alcohol or mind-altering potions. **Your body is yours, you can refuse business any time **(unless you've locked yourself into a contract). These substances often cause undesired effects here is a list of some of the more common: difficulty in discerning speech, trouble with fine and gross motor skills, excessive wand waving, physical illness, personality shifts, inability to perform, excessive longevity, abusive behaviour and love-like behaviour. Surprisingly enough many of these problems can be dealt with one solution, Sober-Up. Develop a business relationship with your local apothecary or potion's expert, just add this step to your networking list. For the rest, carry your wand and don't be afraid to use it. Do not be afraid of your wand, it is an excellent tool both for problem solving and avoiding problems.

And finally in this chapter, people who are just nasty sorts. If this is a regular who is just having a bad time of it, a kind word or a willingness to hear them out may be all it takes. In this type of situation your joint effort to resolve the problem will enhance your value. Some customers are always foul or bad tempered, some of these types need to be set straight. **They Need You, You Don't Need Them.** As I have stated earlier there is enough work to go around, don't be afraid to refuse. It's easier if they are an established client, it's often easier to kill these folks with kindness. For those who persist or are hostile, exercise your rights contact Magical Law Enforcement. **You deserve the same respect and care as anyone else.** Your job isn't the easiest at the best of times, sometimes it is downright dangerous. Be discrete, alert, careful, armed and know your rights.

_They Need You, You Don't Need Them. That may be true, _"though I wonder if there isn't a subtle method for applying that philosophy?" Hermione chewed on the end of her quill. She was so tired reading into the night. "Merlin's Beard I've got it."


	27. Chapter 27 Timing is Everything

**-=JKR ownes HP-universe I don't blah, blah, blah.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Timing is Everything**

Receiving her summons, Hermione readied herself for the oncoming travail. Hermione was wound tighter than a six-day watch. Her muscles nearly ached with it. Using tense muscles causes injuries. _If only she had time to meditate. This could fall out two ways, either he'd hex her to bits or he'd change strategies. The man had enough pride alright. Proud and bad-tempered. She'd have to try all the same._

Shutting the door behind her carefully Hermione entered the Potions Classroom. She didn't really want to do this but it seemed she had no choice. "Come here." Snape barked from behind his desk.

_Timing was everything._

"What now? You realize I haven't had a chance to utilize the last information you supplied me with." Hermione was matter of fact and straight to the point.

Snape leered at her, "there was no mention that I couldn't continue to feed you information. No, quite to the contrary. It seems as though you insisted on more information. Well, Ms. Granger this is Your Lucky Night. You'll be going with me tonight, to mingle with more Deatheaters than you could hope for." He bared his teeth. They clacked momentarily, for a moment Hermione almost thought she saw concern. "Remove your knickers and bend over my desk." She complied negligently.

She stacked her arms resting with her head turned so that Snape could see her profile. Same as before thrusting but no other contact. I'll fix that. Hermione scrunched up her eyes and let loose a jaw-cracking yawn. Snape wilted. Mastering her desire to laugh she asked innocently. "Why'd you stop you can't be done yet?" Hermione turned to face Snape who was red-faced. Hermione sat herself up on his desk leaving a large wet spot on the blotter. "Well? If you tell me I smell, I swear I will hex you."

She looked, but he'd put his tool away. "Ms. Granger perhaps you are too tired to go this evening."

"Perhaps. I guess I'll get about my rounds." She pulled out her knickers, she put them on in such a way that Snape could see her bared sex. She pretended to not notice. Sliding off his desk, she left the blotter a sticky mess. He made no move to stop her as she went for the door. "Night Professor."

~*~

She went about her rounds, meeting with an ill Ernie Macmillan. After dropping him off at the Hospital Wing she added Ernie's rounds to hers. _Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. It was unfortunate that Ernie had picked up Hannah's rounds._ After using the prefect's loo Hermione started fifth floor rounds. Hermione conjured a nib pen and parchment, making notes on errant students. Though corridors, in niches, empty classrooms and stairwells.

It took Hermione until two in the morning to drag her exhausted self down to the dungeon. By which time she was too tired to carry the parchment and pen. She'd certainly got her exercise in for the week. Walking through an archway, she heard panting. Snogging doesn't sound like that. She didn't want to walk in on anyone shagging so called out loudly, "get your clothes on and come out." Her echoing command was greeted with a low raged moan. Merlin's beard! Why me? She lit her wand tip and continued down the hall. Her wand tip went out when she tripped. Hermione's wand skittered across the floor. _Tripping jinx, brilliant._ She scrambled into the pool of light to retrieve her wand, then returned to the spot she tripped to remove the jinx. _No magic permitted in corridors._ When she got a hold of those titchy prats, she'd take house points and assign detentions. _What in the four founders?_ Snape was sitting on the floor back up against the wall. His sallow skin had a greenish tinge. His beautiful nose was badly broken, and his eyes were little more than dark purple and maroon slits. _Heavens._ "Professor Snape, it's Hermione if you can understand what I'm saying squeeze my hand. He squeezed, "ok Sir can you raise your head." Only able to tip it slightly, it was enough to see that several teeth were broken and there were swollen punctures in his lip. Hermione sent out a Patronus messenger to Madam Pomfrey. "Professor I'm going to take you to the hospital wing. Mobilicorpus. His body rose, head lulling. Hermione guided the professor up to the third floor holding his hand the whole way, Poppy was running toward the pair with a magical stretcher.

Hermione was asked to stand in as ad hoc assistant, fetching things or taking away things to allow Madam Pomfrey to focus on Snape. Once the Potions Master was stabilized; Hermione was asked to sit and keep an eye on him, so the healer to speak to the Headmaster.

"You know I'm very sorry that this happened. When you get better I want to know who did it, so can take the greatest pleasure in making them suffer." She caressed his hand. Very quietly, she confessed. "It pains me to see you this way. You must realize that nothing would ever be simple between us." When she heard the Headmaster, Hermione sat back down. Severus moaned low and harsh.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Something wrong?" Hermione shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you dear."

After a pleasant talk with the Headmaster, he went in to see Snape. When he returned Hermione was still very anxious over Snape. "Ms. Granger, Professor Snape has asked that you stay. Since you've accepted the apprenticeship Professor McGonagall and myself are looking forward to meeting with you once the Professor has recovered. We have not told him, leaving it up to your good offices to do so. Good Evening Ms. Granger and Thank you for your quick action."

_That was strange._ After Madam Pomfrey gave her the OK she allowed her to sit with the Professor.

Hermione gave him a long look, walked up to the irascible man, wrapped her arms around him, "you had me so worried." Her voice hitched on the verge of crying. "I have let the Headmaster know that I have accepted your offer, pending negotiations. Please don't stay mad at me." Bolder than usual, Hermione sat side-saddle on Snape's bed. "Are you alert?" He eyes shifted behind discoloured puffy lids. Hermione plucked at his gown indicating, "this is not at all sexy." A sort of nasally snort resulted. "I feel rather guilty about all of this, maybe if I'd been there I could have done something." Snape grasped her hand hard, painfully so. Grunting a bit, he shifted his head slightly. "Stop being so macho." Hermione smiled shyly. Sliding back off the bed. She yawned deeply, I'm going to fall down if I don't get to bed. You sleep, you need it too." Hermione cradled his face and bestowed several small kisses on his forehead. "I'll visit tomorrow, good night Professor."


	28. Chapter 28 Gone to Ground

**-=Disclaimer I only own the little bit of plot, JKR ownes the rest.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Gone to Ground**

The bright sunlight seeping in between the edges of the partition blinded Snape. The light was gone in an instant. "Professor, I was wondering when you'd wake."

Snape tried to speak but his throat was hoarse and dry. Hermione offered him water from her wand tip which he accepted gratefully. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He croaked.

"No, class. It's Sunday." Snape jerked at her words trying to get up. "Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape is trying to get up." The matron rushed in and pointed her wand at Snape.

"You need to rest Severus. Ms. Granger I'm going to get some things for the professor, keep an eye out will you." She left the partitioned area.

"Do you remember anything from Friday night, Professor?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes." Snape did not elaborate.

"Ms. Granger, while I'm administering potions would you please monitor the Professor's pulse?" Hermione obeyed. She walked to the other side of the bed cradling the back of Snape's hand in her palm while the other registered his pulse. Hermione noticed his pulse was faster than it should have been when she first took hold. "Open wide Severus, you need to drink this skelagrow to fix your broken teeth and bones." Snape choked on the foul brew. "I would like to discuss your other injuries, I'm sure Ms. Granger will be discrete, is that acceptable Severus?" Snape nodded. "I've been able to reset your nose it was broken badly. The bruising around your eyes I had more trouble with. Your broken ribs are now repaired one was a compound fracture, very nasty. You sustained a terrible amount of soft tissue damage, most of it is on the mend. I can't administer too many potions at a time else they loose their effectiveness. And finally I reset your jaw without difficulty. Be extra careful not to bite your tongue or inside of your cheek, your teeth will be terribly sharp until the finish regrowing. Once they grow out some more we can straighten them, they appeared to have been knocked sideways." The matron looked at Snape sternly. "You are lucky to be alive. About time you start taking it easy Severus. Ms. Granger were you going to stay?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey if that's alright with you." Hermione removed her hands from Severus'.

"That's fine, I'm so excited that you've decided to take the Potions Apprenticeship. We'll get to work together so much more next year. You have such a great work ethic." After Madam Pomfrey left Hermione cast a repelling charm around the partition Snape was behind.

"Water please." Hermione couldn't find any silkiness to Snape's voice. It was gruff and strained.

Giving him water from her wand, "I want to talk about something." Snape indicated for her to continue. "Ever since the last day of break, I've wanted to apologize. I could have phrased my words better." Not looking at the Potions Master she rested a hand on his. "It felt as though I was suddenly pushed in to a desert. Things were much more interesting before all of that. I...Severus...damn." Tears leaked from her eyes and she sat down facing away from him. They co-existed in silence until Hermione dried her tears, then she left removing the spell.


	29. Chapter 29 Wizard's Oath

**-=I own nothing.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**Wizard's Oath**

Snape shoe-horned himself back into life. Hermione had used the Hogsmeade trips to utilize the information Severus had given her with great success. Five more dead Deatheaters to the good. Hermione stoutly avoided the Professor. She spent most evenings in the Room of Requirement honing her skills and developing some new strategies.

On one such evening Hermione entered the ROR for some intense work. When she went for the customary weapons rack she saw Snape sitting in a comfy chair. "Professor," was her only greeting. She removed a bow staff from the rack and practised against the enemy post. Then moving onto something more entertaining she practised jumping off the springboard flipping forward and backward with the staff. She racked the staff and moved on to strength training. Handstand push ups and hanging sit-ups, being her primary focus.

Snape sat not saying anything. Hermione found this to be very distracting, she broke her set and walked over to him. She stood at a distance, Snape stood and walked over to her. "Have you changed your mind about the wizards oath?"

Hermione bit her lip unconsciously.

"Hermione if I were to say something you found objectionable, even without telling anyone I'm sure you could handle it in a way that pleased you." Severus drawled.

_Obviously this must be very something very important, could be a bargaining tool._ "How exactly do you want carry on?" Crossing her arms she gave Severus a long shrewd look. He knew what she meant.

"We can go back to how things were." He sighed knowing it had been inevitable. "So what about the oath woman?"

"Fine." Hermione was still wary.

"Do you Hermione take the Wizard's Oath to not repeat anything I'm about to tell you?" Severus took her hand and gazed at her steadily.

"I do," Hermione lost it in a spasms of laughter. Seeing Snape's stern expression she pulled it together.

_She needs a place to sit._ A small sofa popped up behind her. "Sit," Snape knelt as she sat still holding her hand. "As I had told you Professor Dumbledore doesn't have much time left, a couple of months at best. Likely less than that. Professor Dumbledore has made me take the Wizard's Oath." He bent his head at the horrifying idea. "The Professor has commanded me to end his life. He doesn't want to suffer or fall prey to any of the Deatheaters' twisted ideas of fun." Hermione wasn't listening, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't want to do it." He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her desperately sobbing. She pounded him on the back with her fists.

Hermione's shock was nothing to her anger. _I need a switchblade._ Snape sat up straight when she reached. He saw the blade flash.

"It's ok I understand." Snape still kneeling looking death in the face. There had been no condescension in his voice, he made no move to defend himself. "Can I have one last kiss?" When she didn't move Severus pulled his hair back, closed his eyes and lifted his chin.

_She wanted to, she desperately wanted to, but she couldn't._ "I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione knocked Severus over in the rush to get to the bucket that appeared. Resting her arms on the rim of the large bucket, she lost the contents of her stomach. Snape came up behind her and restrained her hair, and placed a cold cloth on the back of her neck. The room offered up a pitcher of cool water and a glass. Snape banished the vomit while Hermione drank. Much to Hermione's relief the room also provided a toothbrush and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth gratefully. "The Headmaster is making you kill him?" She almost couldn't believe it, there was something he wasn't saying.

"Yes, as I said he wants to avoid a slow painful death, and or being used as a Deatheater plaything. Since he knows he's dying he wants to use it to ensure that the Dark Lord trusts me. I don't want to do it, but he's going to hold me to my promise."

"Why would you promise such a thing?" Hermione accused.

"When the question of the necessity of it became clear it seemed like the most compassionate thing to do." Snape defended.

"This has to do with the unbreakable vow, doesn't it?" The connections clinked and engaged, she didn't have to see his brusque nod.

Hermione turned her attention back to Severus who looked like the most miserable person she ever saw. Yes it was indeed pity. Hermione reach out to touch Severus who looked like a mournful supplicant on his knees. Snape pulled her fingertips to his lips kissing each one tenderly. Her touch meant the world to him though he'd never be able to say so. Pulling him into an embrace he clung to her in turn. Snape applied affectionate attention to Hermione.

Offering him absolution for the crime he had yet to commit, they made love in a sorrowful passion. Severus quest for acceptance in each move he made. Hermione took all of his want and held it close, there was nothing else she could do for him.


	30. Chapter 30 A Day in June

**-=These are Ms. Rowling's character's and my plot.=-**

**A Talent for Death**

**A June Day**

The bodies entwined under the coverlet jerked to attention when the alarm clock rang. After hitting the alarm clock Snape turned to Hermione. Brushing the hair out of her face affectionately, she snuggled closer. "Hermione it's time to wake up, you'll want time to get back."

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she stared up into two jet pools. She jolted disoriented. Snape's room. "How do we get here?"

"The room provided stairs to my chambers. I carried you down." Knowing that their time was growing short Snape bargained with his non-attending hope that they would have more time.

Comprehension dawned, _Saturday._ The man pressed his firm lanky form to her softer curvier one. "I don't want to go." Her voice was timid inside Snape's embrace.

Severus snorted, "I don't want you to go. Seems to me if you want to avoid answering a lot of uncomfortable questions, then you best get going."


	31. Chapter 31 Fight and Flight

-=Ms. Rowling has been so kind for allowing us to partake in this excellent pastime. Fanfiction.=-

A Talent for Death

Harry' s Alarm

Standing with the Felix Felicis Hermione was agog. Her mind jumped gears, _was this it? Was it going to happen tonight? Applying her nerve she assigned teams and sent everyone off._ "I'll find Luna and we'll patrol the dungeons, and ground level. Here Ron take this," handing him the liquid luck.

Hermione hurried off to Snape's quarters, not the least bit concerned that someone might see her. She could always say she was delivering a message. _Professor, let me in, her mind screamed._ The door opened inward, Snape poked his head out seeing Hermione, he dragged her inside then scanned the hall and shut the door. "What is it?" Snape was ruffled.

She paced momentarily. "Harry's leaving the castle with Professor Dumbledore, I think it's going to happen tonight. Something is going to happen, I saw Order Members as I was headed here."

Snape gripped her shoulders in panic, "you didn't tell them where you were going did you?" Hermione shook her head furiously. "Give me your cell phone number so I can call you with my location. I will be hunted, so I won't be at Spinner's End." She jotted it down for him and he tucked it away. Snape threw the bolt on the door and warded it. "I must have you my Dark Angel, my sweet Hermione. It may be sometime before we meet again." She silently gave her approval. Kissing they pressed and bumped their way to the bedroom. Without the use of magic they peeled off layers of clothes. Their lovemaking may not have been slow but executed with care and desire.

Dressed and ready to play their parts, Snape kissed Hermione as though his life depended on it. Maybe it did.

~*~

"Luna do you think Harry is over-reacting?" Thinking about her time with Snape earlier. "Does it seem likely Deatheaters could possibly get in here?"

"Before you knew you were a witch, could you have imagined 'what you know now' to be true?" Luna asked.

"No, strange things had happened but they were put down to physics." Hermione admitted. "I think I understand what you getting at; my World-view was not large enough to include magic."

Luna nodded wisely. "To answer you question. I don't thing Harry's over-reacting. It would only be a matter of time before that happened. There are so many things we don't know. When faced with something we perceive as impossible, it might be prudent to try an figure out what makes it impossible. If we can only deliver a negation without a solid foundation, it could be only that we lack imagination. Much of muggle science is like that; proof, theory, hypothesis, imagination. It's one large process of asking questions and trying to imagine an answer to test the question by."

"Your logic is solid enough, I'm willing to admit that I may lack something in imagination." This wasn't an easy thing for Hermione to say.

"That's it, now you're getting somewhere." Luna smiled at her genially.

Continuing down the dark corridor they heard a commotion. Professor Flitwick hurtled toward them. The diminutive man pounded on Snape's office door. The door opened permitting Flitwick's entry. Luna and Hermione moved closer. Snape almost ran into them on his way out. "you two see to Professor Flitwick. He's knocked out, see to him will you." Luna rushed in to see her head of house. He gave Hermione a tight lipped expression of regret. Snape brushed against her had before he tore off up the hall. Hermione went in to help enervate the professor. "Luna can you take the Professor to the hospital wing?" Seeing Luna's accent Hermione run down the hall and up the stairs toward the commotion.

Hermione yelled to students to get back in their common rooms as she hurried headlong into the ruckus. Wand out, she blocked, defended and fought. Dearly wishing she had her sword and her invisibility clothes. Then she saw him, Snape running down the steps pulling along a green Draco. "It's over." He called, though not very loud. Hermione had to suck up her grief and go along with all of the D.A. and the Order members.

The last of the Deatheaters ran out being chased by Harry and others.

In the Hospital Wing Hermione feigned ignorance as the grief washed over her. Looking at Bill made that easy to do. Greyback was going to pay. When Harry finally entered and gave his blunt retelling, she released the flood gate on her sadness.

~*~

In the solitude of her four poster she sketched out her plan for protecting her family and helping Harry to find the Horcruxes. The Locket was a bust. Back to square one with that Horcrux. Exhausted she fell right asleep.

~*~

Ron did an admirable job trying to comfort Hermione during the service. Once she was back in her dormitory she summoned the Horcrux books and packed them discretely.

~*~

It was too soon to expect a call, not that she could receive one on the Hogwarts' Express. She clutched the phone tightly in her hand, hoping it would buzz, but it didn't.


	32. Chapter 32 Shrieking in the Shack

-=JKR's characters I take no credit for them.=-

A Talent for Death

Shrieking in the Shack.

Harry moved on toward the tunnel, Hermione put up a repelling charm. Rummaging inside Snape's many pockets. Pulling out labelled phial after phial, until she found it. _Anti-venom._ She held his head up and sealed the wound and fed him the contents of the phial. _He's worked around that snake for a long time, it made sense that he'd make an anti-venom_. Hermione was relieved. Giving the other potions and elixirs a second look, she drained the three most promising into his mouth. He wasn't resisting but he wasn't trying to help either. "Drink damn you, I love you drink. Drink for me, fight, get angry let's pump that blood." She pressed her wand tip to Snape's heart, the incantation was spoken with all the longing and hope she had. _Again._ Her eyes pressed shut, trying to remember the healing song Snape had sung to her. Then she heard it in her head and tried to repeat it.

Daring to look Hermione saw Snape's hand open and close feebly. "Severus, stay with me." Searching desperately through the phials for blood replenishing potion. "Drink this, drink this Severus you've lost a lot of blood. I need to get you out of here, or at least protected." She vanished all of the blood, raised Severus off the floor laid him off to the side and cast the strongest invisibility charm in her arsenal. Kissing his blood stained lips, "it will be over soon and I'll be back. The only Horcrux left is the Snake. I love you." She handed him his wand and ran down the tunnel to the base of the Whomping Willow.


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue

-=Hp-verse belongs to J.K. Rowling who is amazing.=-

A Talent for Death

Epilogue

"Severus it's Hermione, I'm here to get you." Hermione removed the invisibility charm. Snape lay quite inert. She almost fell on him in her haste to inspect him. Taking his head between her hands. "Hey there." His eyes fluttered open. Hermione kissed every inch of his face as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He coughed and panted. Conjuring a pillow for him, she got up and warded the entire shack. _Severus needed to stabilized before she moved him, they'd have to go by apparition. She couldn't trust Harry's words to have reached many ears._ Examining the remaining phials, she drank the draught of peace.

Calm washed over her, focusing her attention and relaxing her mind. _She couldn't mess this up._ After mending the physical injuries to his neck she sat Snape up. Looking at him squarely, "I'm sorry but I have to do this." _Tergeo. Evanesco._ "Here drink, I needed to make sure I got all the poison washed out thoroughly. Now drink. Excellent." He was too weak to hold on to her, so she gripped him. "Where do you hurt?"

"Lap." Confused Hermione looked at his lap, he had an enormous erection.

"You randy thing you." She looked at his lap for a moment. "I missed you too." Returning her gaze to his glazed eyes. "Are you in pain anywhere else?"

"Chest." She laid him carefully back. Pull his shirt unceremoniously open, one of the phials was crushed. The broken pieces left deep lacerations. _Tergeo._ Healing the wounds, she closed his shirt to dig the shards out of his pocket.

"Can you help me with the healing song?" She implored.

He shook his head 'no'.

"What do you mean 'NO?'" Hermione pleaded.

"The words don't matter, you have to focus on the love of the person you wish to heal. Very old magic." Hermione thought of her Patronus, _like that._ She filled her heart full of love for Severus. She opened her eyes and waved her wand singing the words her heart gave her. She was sweaty from her efforts, Severus' eyes were fixed and unblinking. "Is...are you alright?"

Snape sat up on his own which was surprise enough for Hermione, then he looked at her. "I didn't think you actually...you love me? Really love me?" Hermione burst into tears swallowed in Severus' embrace.

~*~

_A different Ella walked through the door than he last saw, her hair had been braided into a single plait. The eyes were different._ Standing a respectful distance, she bowed to her Last Master. When he signalled to her that she could approach, she stepped forward. "Ella...it's been awhile."

"I can't stay, I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for your teachings. They helped sustain me everyday, I couldn't have been luckier to have such an excellent master. Thank you." She touched her forehead to their linked hands. "And Master Pall, it's not Ella." She smiled shyly. "It's Hermione Jean Granger Snape. I know it's a mouthful." Hermione chuckled and released Master Pall's hands, bowing low one last time she left.

~*~

FIN

~*~


	34. Sequel

**Disclaimer- **This is not a chapter

**Author's Note- The sequel to this story is titled : **Warden the Prisoner


End file.
